


Not to Me, Lucifer

by gembems



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I Tried, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Acceptance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gembems/pseuds/gembems
Summary: What if Chloe never spoke “It’s all true” aloud when she saw Lucifer’s face, and what if he didn’t realize that she knew?





	1. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece dedicated to, of course, Deckerstar. What more could you want? Cannot wait for Season 4!
> 
>  
> 
> On another note - Song suggestion for Chapter 1: "Feel Real" by Deptford Goth

Chloe ran down the stairs, her heart racing. It was quiet now, so either Lucifer had stopped Pierce, or.. She couldn’t bare to think the latter.

But, she never could’ve imagined the sight that awaited her.

She saw Lucifer crouched on the ground as she came down the stairs and her body buzzed in relief. At the sound of her footsteps, he stood and turned towards her. She froze.  


His face, head, hands.. It looked as if he had been burned 1,000 times over. She could barely make out that it was him. But it was. She knew it was him, and she knew that what she had realized on the rooftop just now was no lapse of sanity. The Devil was looking straight back at her.  


He smiled, seeing her there. He must not be aware of it. But how?  


Just as she opened her mouth to say “wait” or “stop” or anything that could allow her at least a small amount of time to process this, his face shifted to the one she knew. Her eyes widened and she again could say nothing as his long legs strode towards her in a hurry, and he quickly enveloped her in an embrace.  


“You’re alright” he sighed in relief. “I thought..” he started and paused painfully. “I was... worried.”  


She was torn. She was being held in a loving caress by him and part of her ached for it, but she still felt a leap of panic. It was mixed with so many emotions.  


“Lucifer…” she tried to go on, but her voice wouldn’t obey.  


He reluctantly parted with her and stepped back.  


“He’s dead.” He said solemnly, looking behind him. By “he”, she assumed Lucifer meant Pierce. She peeked around him and saw the body lying on the ground. A knife placed in the chest of Pierce’s corpse.  


Chloe felt stress rising, she began to pace and rub her temples. Should she tell him? Would it matter? How does _she_ even feel about it?  


“I’m sorry Detective, I know this is not the ideal turn of events.”  


She stopped her pacing and turned to him. He stared back at her. His face appeared grave and pained, there were multiple bullet holes (with no wounds) on his dress shirt, there appeared to be a slash on his arm where blood was slowly seeping, and and he seemed to be very nervous about what her next words would be.  
How could bullets not have hurt him, but the knife did? And why could she shoot and hurt him, but Pierce couldn’t? Why did the Devil seem to care so much what she thought? Why did the Devil seem to care for _her_?  


“Lucifer, can you tell me what happened?” She decided to see what his answer to this would be first.  


“Well, I can Detective.. But considering our track record, I’m not sure you’ll believe-”  


“Humor me” She added in.  


He huffed. “Very well.”  


He walked back to where they had been when Pierce’s henchman first shot at her, seemingly deep in thought. He hesitantly began to explain.  
“After that imbecile fired at you, you blacked out. I had no choice but to do what was in my power to protect you, especially after Pierce then ordered them all to ‘finish it’.” Lucifer said grimly. "I managed to deflect the bullets using some … less than conventional methods, and then escape to safety where I could make sure you were alright. After you appeared to be stable, I thought it best to make sure the threat was removed. I returned to where Pierce and his men were and managed to fight the others, or just scare them away. That left me with Pierce. He had brought a weapon that belongs to Maze which has the ability to harm me, so it was a fair fight at that point. And the rest, I’m sure you can surmise..”  


She watched him as he spoke. He seemed almost regretful, or sorrowful. She couldn’t understand, though. From what she knew of the “Devil”, which was honestly very little, she had thought that killing wouldn’t be that… soul damaging.  


“You seem upset.” She added lamely.  


He looked up at her and sighed. “Well, I’m not supposed to kill humans, Detective. And although he was.. a rather … special one… I’m fairly certain he falls into that category. Besides, in the man’s dying breaths, I made sure to convince him that he was damned. That his soul belonged in hell, and now I’m sure that’s where it is. Despite how good that makes me feel… it proves that I’m no better than him.”  


Chloe felt taken aback. It was so strange to be able to take everything he said word-for-word now. She could tell he had managed to evade certain supernatural aspects during his explanation, probably to spare her confusion, but this admission of .. guilt, felt so honest and broken. It reminded her that even the Devil had a human therapist, and probably needed guidance more than ever in this moment.  


She steeled herself, deciding to process any and all.. supernatural information.. at a later time and walked up to him. He watched her apprehensively.  


“Lucifer, taking a life is hard. It’s never going to feel right, even if it’s in self-defense. If you can believe it, I think I’ve actually felt pretty similar before, when I first had to kill someone.”  


“Yes, Detective, but I doubt you convinced the man that he was worthy of eternal suffering in his last moments.”  


“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t if I had the chance” Chloe countered.  


Lucifer let out a short laugh. “I appreciate the attempt, but I tend to think we’re barely comparable. You’re .. so good. Much better than I will ever be.” He said sadly, looking at her with endearing eyes.  


She still felt an edge of wariness, knowing that the man before her was, well, in a league quite different than her own. She could understand this though, she could understand guilt and regret and pain. He felt these things, and honestly, he’d always seemed more human than Pierce ever had.  
She decided in that moment, that she would let herself become accustomed to this new side of Lucifer, and tell him when the time was right. When she herself was ready and could provide to him the acceptance that he needed. At the moment, she still feared that she could suddenly panic and run, and he didn’t deserve that. She had told him “not to me” when he plainly admitted he was the devil to her, and she felt a new determination to keep that promise.  


Just as Chloe was about to reassure him at least once more, Dan came through the entrance into the room with backup.


	2. You Know What’s Unfair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for Chapter 2: "Armour" by TENDER

“Where’s Pierce?” Dan shouted across the room. 

Lucifer motioned down towards the body in front of him. 

Dan let out a breath and holstered his gun, running past Pierce’s body to hug Chloe. To Lucifer’s shock, he also turned and gave a quick hug to him as well. 

Chloe hid a small smile at the look on his face at that. 

Dan kept his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

“We rushed here to stop that asshole. I’m almost sorry you got him first, but I’m glad it’s over. And I’m glad you’re both safe.” He looked between them both in distress.

Lucifer patted Dan’s arm and in return, Dan loosened his grip on Lucifer’s ruined shirt.

“There, there, Daniel. Rest assured that the Sinnerman is once again a thing of legend.”

Dan grimanced. “If only you ….” Dan turned sharply away from Lucifer and Chloe, stopping his next words. Chloe was pretty sure they would have been a targeted attack on Lucifer for hiding Pierce’s identity from them. Well, his identity as the Sinnerman, anyways.

Lucifer’s eyes hardened. She put her hand on the Devil’s shoulder lightly to calm him.

“Dan, it’s not the time right now.” Chloe warned, her voice projecting a steadiness she wasn’t feeling.

Dan turned back to them and visibly schooled his emotions. “The guy who gave us the address, who set you both up, we have him in custody. I’ve explained everything I could to the department. We just need to question him at this point, and to get your side of the story from what happened here.”

“Lucifer and I will go to the station, then.” Chloe offered. She counted herself thankful that she had a particular gift of remaining level-headed in high stress situations.

Dan nodded curtly and then walked towards the backup crew, addressing them to search the area for any remaining lackies.

She turned around to see Lucifer typing on his phone.

“For the love of God who could you be texting right now.”

Lucifer quickly sent the mystery message and put his phone quickly in his jacket pocket. “I can assure you it has nothing to do with Him.” 

Chloe blanched. God… right... that was a thing.

She shook her head, no time to focus on that. “Fine, but what is it?”

Lucifer eyed her wearily. She stared back, giving him the ‘you better tell me right now or else’ face she sometimes gave to Trixie when she was hiding something from her.

He gave in.

“I thought it best to tell Mazikeen that her blade will soon be confiscated by police personnel.”

“Why? So she can come get it?”

Lucifer looked away, seemingly interested in a painting on the wall.

“Are you serious?!”

“I never told her to come get it, I just said that she may as well kiss her favorite demon blade goodbye.” He explained. “And as it stands, we’re hardly on good terms so she may as well just look at it as a sort of taunt, anyways.”

Chloe stared at him for a moment more, realizing that Maze was indeed a demon and her roommate at that. She also simultaneously became aware that she’d just chastised the Devil. She wasn’t sure how to feel about either, and deflection has been going well so far. Better to stick to it.

She turned from him, walking out of the building. “Come on, let’s go. If we take too long, it’ll look suspicious.”

The Devil trailed behind her like a puppy.

\---

She kept her eyes on the road on the way to the precinct but felt very conscious of Lucifer’s presence. Has he always emitted this much heat? Is it a Devil thing? Or are her emotions just riling her up? Probably the latter..

“So-” he started. She jumped.

He looked at her strangely. “Everything fine over there, Detective?”

“Definitely.” She answered way too fast. Great job, Decker.

He paused for a moment, she could see him staring at her with intensity. She put on her best driving-focused face. He gave up his scrutiny and turned his attentions towards the window.

“Do you think I’ll still be able to remain your partner?” 

“What? Why wouldn’t you?” Did he realize that she finally knows?

“Because I killed the Lieutenant… and because I knew he was the Sinnerman and didn’t say anything. Surely Daniel will call for it, if no one else.” He murmured that last bit, almost too quietly for her to hear.

Chloe thought about how that would feel, now that she knew who he really was. Would it be best not to have to corral the Devil at every stakeout and chase-down? It’s true he had a temper, which she finally understood is probably marginally held back most of the time. But he also had a moral sense, or at least a sense of justice and he made her a better detective. No, it wouldn’t be better if he wasn’t her partner at all. 

She did make a mental note, though, to ask him later what was so interesting about spending his time working at a civilian consultant of all things… 

“Dan’s mad, but he’ll eventually realize that it was Pierce who killed Charlotte, and that there’s not sense directing anger anywhere else.”

Lucifer sat in silence.

“Besides,” she added levelly, “I’d never let that happen.”

He turned towards her, his mouth ajar slightly. 

“But Detective-”

“Nope”, she cut him off. “If you’re going down, so am I.”

Despite the past 24 hours’ craziness, even in her exhausted state Chloe knew there’d be no justice in Lucifer taking the blame for this mess. The Department should’ve investigated Pierce thoroughly before hiring him, and anything that happened after that point can be blamed by Pierce’s constant lies and manipulations. After all, she had almost married the man. It made her sick.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He said quietly. “Who he was…”

She waited. This, she wanted to hear.

“Well, you just seemed to be happy with him. I thought at least he had more right to stand beside you… than I ever did. To take that away from you too, well I knew it would have been unfair.”

Chloe shifted in her seat. She was starting to get annoyed and with the lack of sleep she’d had, it probably wouldn’t be best to get into it all right now but… who knew when the next time would be that Lucifer actually opened up to her. 

“No. You know what’s unfair, Lucifer.” She took a deep breath as she parked in the precincts lot. “What’s unfair is not giving me a choice at all. Not telling me everything I need to know to make an informed decision. That includes the truth about you.”

She powered off the car, unbuckling her seat-belt and turning towards him. He was frozen, staring at her. Might as well say it.

“I..I only said yes to Pierce because… well because I was upset with you.”

Lucifer cocked his head in confusion. “I’m not sure I follow.”

She sighed. “I thought that since he seemed interested, and since I had a good time with him for the most part, he was my one shot at happiness I guess. But that’s only because I thought that you and me - I thought this was over.” She pointed between them.

“But it’s not.” Chloe said quietly, staring into his eyes. “You never lost your feelings for me, you just hid them. And I still don’t understand why… not completely.”

He opened his mouth and closed it again, staring back at her. 

She now knew that he was “the Devil”, and she understood why he would be worried to tell her. He thought she would run, of course. And maybe, somehow he felt.. like it couldn't work, she could understand that. But how in the world could he think that Pierce would be any better? Why had Lucifer once voiced that what they had was “real” and then run off to get married in Vegas? It wasn’t consistent, and the Devil bit didn’t encompass all of it.

He reached out to touch her hand with his. She looked in his eyes and grabbed his cautious hand. It was hot, and held a slight tremble. He was scared.

She leaned forward, curious what a kiss between them would be like now that she knew who he was. Would it feel different?

Her heart leapt in her chest and her blood burned as she moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Again, he stayed cautious but she was tired of it. She was tired of the hiding, the caution, the fear.

She licked his bottom lip, asking for permission and slipped her tongue in his mouth, finding his. He let out a low moan at the back of his throat and she felt a flutter go through her. She intensified their kiss and could feel the previous heat that blanketed the car multiply tenfold. The energy felt electric and she was scared, and wanting, and upset all at the same time. She put it into this kiss. 

She broke away slowly and her eyes fluttered open. His eyes were glazed in some unreadable emotion and she almost went towards him again before she looked past him through the window and yelped.

Ella was standing near the car with her hands over her mouth, her eyes ecstatic.


	3. Does That Mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for Chapter 3: "U're Mine" by Kina

“While I do enjoy a fun game of peeping Tom as much as the next devil, strangely I’m not quite turned on by this” Lucifer mumbled, getting out of the car to join Ella and Chloe, whose face was probably comparable to a tomato at this point.

Ella was smiling brilliantly. “You guys! I’m so happy! You don’t know how long we’ve all been waiting for this.”

Chloe paused, her eyes narrowing. “Wait.. all? Who has been waiting for ‘this’ exactly?” 

Ella smirked and started walking towards the station entrance with Chloe in Lucifer close in tow. “Well, we have to keep things fun around here somehow. There’s a bet going around ever since you and...well since you’ve been single that Lucifer wouldn’t have the balls to kiss you before the end of the year.”

“Excuse me, this has nothing to do with my rather large set of-!”

Chloe groaned, cutting him off. 

Lucifer smiled deviously at Chloe’s embarrassed reaction before turning back to Ella with a suspicious aire.

“I do wonder, Ms. Lopez... how much do you have resting on this bet that you’ve been staking out the parking lot waiting for this moment?”

Ella had the grace to blush herself before quickly holding up a McDonald’s bag. 

“Dude, I’m not a creep! I was just coming back from getting something to eat and saw you guys were in Chloe’s car. Thought I’d walk inside with you! Even I can’t keep running on this optimistic energy forever without food.” She partially opened the bag, nonchalantly stuffing a few fries in her mouth as proof. "Anyways, I thought I might see you here soon." She added, after swallowing her 'alibi'. "Dan told me you'd probably be coming back to tie up some loose ends today." She stopped in front of the precinct door as they reached it, giving a good look over Lucifer's clothes and Chloe's (assuredly) worn-out appearance and sighed, her eyes taught with a sudden seriousness. "I'm really glad you're both okay. We were freaking out." 

Lucifer seemed to be slightly touched by Ella's emotional admittance, the silence stretching for a moment. He let a light laugh escape after a brief pause. "Well, thank you Ms. Lopez. We're glad to be 'okay', too." He met Chloe's eyes and she imagined a number of emotions to be simmering underneath his calm facade.

Of course, Ella couldn't hold back one her hugs after that. She grabbed them both, pulling them to her small frame. Chloe smiled, hugging back. And poor Lucifer, he was getting affronted with affection from all angles today.

Chloe frowned as they pulled back after a few moments. “Thank you Ella. It’s definitely been a tough day."

Ella sighed in response, her tiredness showing through, “and it’s not about to get any easier.”

They entered the station to find it in disarray. 

\---

After Lucifer had gotten his wound wrapped and had donned a clean white t-shirt (much to his dismay it was cotton rather than his preferred cashmere) and Chloe's bruised collarbone was checked, they spent a good two hours in the room with her colleagues and some uppers that were investigating the case. There was a lot to cover, everywhere from Pierce’s crimes pre-Charlotte’s murder, and the post as well. They were definitely looking for someone to take the heat, so they had to be extra careful.

Chloe had been extremely surprised to see how seriously Lucifer had taken the situation. He recounted the events without lying, but without throwing in any unexplainable, supernatural, aspects. She was impressed to say the least. He really was trying everything to keep them out of the line of fire. By the end of the questioning, he’d even had the investigators asking if he would be interested in coming to their next poker night. Of course, he declined but not without a flirty “why I’m flattered, detectives”. She had to roll her eyes at that one.

She also had been surprised at herself - at how well she was handling Pierce’s death. Maybe it was her anger at him for lying to her, killing Charlotte and well, trying to kill her and Lucifer... she wasn’t sure, but although everyone seemed to be giving her pitying glances at the station, she actually felt better than she’d had in a while. Maybe she should be signing up for therapy too...

She walked behind Lucifer as they headed to her desk to decompress. She’d been reminded in that interview that he had such a way of swaying people. While she had been listening to him, she’d realized it was clearly one of his abilities as … as well, the Devil. She flinched thinking about it. Does that mean he had a pull over her? Could he convince her to do something she didn’t want to do?

She didn’t think so, considering he’d said before that she was different.. The first day they’d met he’d seemed surprised that he couldn’t convince or seduce her. She thought it might be interesting to try an experiment though. She would have to try and have him convince her to do something that she would normally never do.

“Hey, Lucifer.”

He turned back to her, finally reaching her desk. He lightly sat on the top of it, narrowly avoiding messing up some of her papers. 

“Yes, darling?” He said with a small smile.

She held back a blush. Calm down, Chloe. He says it to everyone. 

“Didn’t you say before that you wanted to buy me a sports car?”

He perked up at that.

“Why yes! I thought you could use an improvement from that oldsmobile you’ve been using. Who knows why you do when clearly even your spawn has better taste in vehicles. She wouldn’t mind something a bit more flashy! I don’t know why parents get so caught up in minivans when clearly everyone else in the family would be happy in a corvette.”

Time to try it out. “Well, I still won’t ever get one. I mean, _No one_ would be able to convince me.” 

He threw his arms up in frustration. “Why even get my hopes up, Detective!” He complained, then heading towards the snack machine.

She frowned. He didn’t even try! Perhaps another method would be better. She followed him to the breakroom where he was looking through the choices in the vending machine.

“What do you prefer?” he asked looking over his shoulder, the previous tantrum seemingly forgotten.

Perfect opportunity.

“I’m good.” She said happily. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. A bag of pretzels fell down and as he went to grab them from the bottom, she swiped them.

He looked up at her in shock. She already was opening the bag and eating them rapidly. Maybe he’d try to convince her to give them back.

He visibly grinned. “And here I thought I couldn’t read your desires. You looked a bit pale, thought I should get you something to eat.”

His smile started to fall. “However… you seem to be more hungry than I could have thought. Here let me call in a favor, I know an excellent _Itamae_ who makes the best sushi in town.”

He was already running out of the break room, phone in hand by the time she managed to swallow the mouthful of pretzels. 

This was not going how she planned.


	4. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for Chapter 4: "Young" by Vallis Alps

Chloe was exhausted, mentally and physically - and she was also stuffed full of expensive sushi, thanks to Lucifer. The latter wasn’t exactly something she’d be complaining about, though.

After dropping Lucifer off at his penthouse, the drive back home had been a blur. Her lips felt raw from how much she’d been biting them, reviewing over and over the day’s events in her mind.

He really had no idea that she knew, but her world felt flipped. She’d questioned him briefly in the car ride about a couple of things, and although it didn’t help her sanity at all, it had helped clear up some questions…

\---

“So… Cain…” she started, not really sure where to go from there. The drive had been rather quiet to this point. They were almost to Lux.

Lucifer stilled for a moment turning to her. “You... actually believe me?”

Chloe smiled softly. She would play coy for now.

“There are some things that I can’t explain, but you seem to believe the whole ‘Cain’ thing. Maybe it can help me understand your side of it.”

Lucifer nodded, seeming to come to terms she was just entertaining the idea.

“Well, what is it exactly that you’d like to... theorize, Detective?” He seemed to be getting slightly uncomfortable. 

“Why would **Cain** want to marry **me**?”

“He wanted to break his curse, the curse that my Father gave him to immortally walk the earth. He thought that if you fell in love with him, that it would be gone and he could finally die. He never imagined he’d actually fall for you, though, and put your priorities first. That’s why he was able to remove the curse. He was finally able to put someone before himself. It wasn’t because of any feelings of yours.” Lucifer explained plainly, staring out at the road. 

“Why would he have that idea?” Chloe ventured.

Lucifer hummed. “Yes, why indeed…”

Chloe gave him a quick glance. His discomfort seemed to be growing. Maybe there was still time to push a bit more.

“Is it because… is it because of what you said? That you’re vulnerable, around me? He thought it might be the same for him?”

Lucifer had a ghost of smile on his face at that as he shared a meaningful glance back at her. “You never cease to amaze me with your deductive skills.” 

As she pulled up to Lux, he unbuckled and moved to open the passenger door. She put her hand on his knee before he got out. The air still felt electric around him... just as it had before. 

He put one hand atop hers and reached out with the other cupping her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. He still had a sad gleam in his eye, it reminded her of the regretful look he had when she first saw him next to Cain’s body.

“Rest well, Chloe.” He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She wanted to wish him the same but he was out of the car before she could respond.

Her heart was pounding.

\---

As she neared her neighborhood, her heart started to race again for a different reason, remembering his charred skin and haunting black eyes. How was it possible? And then, he… had turned back to himself (or what she hopefully assumed was “himself”) in the blink of an eye. She almost had to force herself to believe that it could be real. But she was done living in the dark.

Who really was _the Devil_? What she knew was limited. She had realized that Lucifer really had some supernatural abilities: unbelievable strength, the ability to coax out people’s hidden desires, a useful ability to unlock almost anything, a devil-like face that had driven people literally insane… she felt she was probably missing a few things. Could he teleport, or stop time? That would explain some other things too. 

Her head hurt.

After making it home, she just wanted to stop thinking about this for at least a second and see Trixie. It had been the craziest day, maybe ever. She missed her.

She opened the front door, calling out Trixie’s name and saw Maze and Trixie on the couch, eating Lucky Charms and watching what seemed to be Game of Thrones.

Oh hell no.

“Maze, what are you doing here.” Chloe questioned. She threw her things near the door and making her way to the living room with the intent to chew her out. After hurting Trixie like she had, and then bailing _again_ on babysitting to make up for it, she needed to ask if she would be able to watch or see her! There needed to be boundaries to this. The sugary cereal and R-rated television wasn’t helping either.

The words stopped though, when she saw how beaten up Maze looked. Her mouth went agape.

“Maze got hurt” Trixie explained to her mom. “Don't make her leave!”

It’s true, Maze was covered in Minnie Mouse band aids, colorful scarves and was that toilet paper? 

“Trixie babe, can you let Maze and Mommy talk alone for a bit?”

Trixie’s face fell but she nodded and ran towards her room, shutting the door loudly.

“What’s up, Decker?” Maze asked nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t covered in numerous, serious-looking injuries and child-made bandages.

“What.. happened?”

“Pierce happened.” Maze said roughly, not making eye contact with Chloe. “He managed to drug me and keep me captive at his place. Made them all regret that though.” She smiled smugly.

“Pierce? What? Why did Pierce go after you?”

Maze groaned in reply.

“Maze, I need to know.”

“Okay, well, when Pierce realized you weren’t gonna marry him, he went shit-crazy. He also knew that I really wanted to go back to Hell. So I agreed to Pierce’s plan to for me to take out God’s favorite angel, Amenadiel. He thought that he might get his mark back and be immortal again if that happened, since God would want to punish him. Then, we’d frame Lucifer for killing Amenadiel so he would give up on staying on earth and take me back. Everyone wins.”

Chloe didn’t know she could feel this furious. Maze seemed to see that in her eyes before she exploded.

“Calm down, Decker! I couldn’t do it. I tried.. But I guess I really couldn’t hurt Amenadiel after all. I told Pierce to find another demon but he didn’t like that answer.” She gestured to herself.

It helped to know that Maze didn’t go through with it, but she was still livid.

“How could you, Maze? How could you do even think to do that to Lucifer? And to Amenadiel?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Lucifer's gotten way too soft, and he’s been suffering here anyways in this stupid love triangle. I thought Hell might even be an improvement.”

Chloe’s heart dropped. This whole thing had been hurting him way more than she imagined.

Maze seemed to take her silence as acceptance.

“Look, I didn't do it.. and I don't want to anymore. So… can I .. like… live here again, or whatever?” She asked reluctantly, looking a lot more like a scolded puppy than a demon.

Chloe stared back at her. Demon or not, Maze did care a lot for Trixie. “Fine,” she answered curtly, “but you have to apologize to Lucifer, and Trixie, and Dan… and well me.”

Maze grumbled a bit before quietly responding. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

Chloe was shocked to say the least. She thought she’d at least get a fight.

“Linda kinda… helped me see what a bitch I’ve been to all you guys. So, yeah, I really am sorry.”

“Can I come out now?” Chloe and Maze heard Trixie yell from her bedroom. Maze smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Sure, Monkey. No more Game of Thrones, though.”

“Awwww” came in unison from a displeased child and demon.


	5. You’d Like To Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for Chapter 5: "Thru" by Vallis Alps

The sound of bullets echoed around her ears. She buried her face into Lucifer’s chest as feathers tickle her back. He’s screaming in pain. She wants to help, to save _him_. She can’t move!

She sobs into his chest. She’s useless to him. His screams are still ringing in her ears. The screams suddenly stop along with her ragged cries as footsteps come nearer.

“Thought you could hide, Chloe?” She hears a cold sneer outside her blanket of warmth, of protection.

Pierce wrenches open feathery soft walls that surround her. He looks absolutely demented, staring down at her in anger.

He grabs her by the shirt, pulling her close.

“Thanks for your help. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” 

She turns her head, terrified.

Lucifer is staring at her with heavily lidded brown eyes, barely able to keep himself up. Pierce points his gun and shoots him in the chest, and he falls back as she begs him to get up, to still be alive.

She suddenly notices around him are gorgeous white feathers, bloodied by the attack from hundreds of bullets. He’s not breathing.

\---

She wakes with a gasp, sweat drenching her back.

 _His wings_. The dozens of feathers scattered across the floor in the flat came to mind, the ones she had decided to ignore for her own mental state.. That’s how he had saved her.

So they really did 'grow back'? Then that means… that means he really had cut them off. She felt her stomach drop. _Why?_ She felt horrified and furious all at once. How could Maze do that to him? How could he do that to himself? And now, were they hurting? Was he in pain?

Her heart wrenched. 

She pulled her phone out of her charger by the bedside. It was a few minutes before 3:00 AM. It’s possible he was still awake, and yet she wasn’t sure she wanted to bother him.. She decided to screw caution and just text him.

Chloe: _“How are you feeling?”_

It was stupid, and probably would weird him out but … screw caution, Chloe. 

Her phone quickly “dinged” with a quick response.

Lucifer: _“Why, I never knew you cared.”_

She bit back a smile. Was he trying to be nostalgic? He sent another before she could start typing.  


Lucifer: _“Didn’t I ask you to rest well? 3 AM texting does not a happy detective make the next day.”_

Chloe: _“You’re avoiding the question.”_

So maybe he was still recovering. He wouldn’t be telling her the details, though.

Lucifer: _“It’s because I can’t lie, darling”_

So he **was** in pain. Which kind?

Chloe: _“You know I’m here for you.”_

Lucifer: _“And I for you.”_

Lucifer: _“So what do you know about this apology I suddenly got today from Maze of all demons?”_

She sighed. Changing the subject again, Lucifer? She re-positioned herself on the bed, elbows on the pillow as she responded back.

Chloe: _“I set some conditions for her to earn her spot back as a roommate. Good to know she followed through.”_

Lucifer: _“Right, but perhaps next time more specifics may be helpful. What I received was a video of her burping ‘Sorry’ three times and then saying ‘Chloe made me’. Very confusing.”_

She giggled as she texted back.

Chloe: _“Actually, that’s exactly how I told her to do it.”_

Lucifer: _“Oh, is that so? Our dear Detective's powers may rival the Devil’s yet, then, since his demon seems to prefer her orders.”_

He’d sent a devil-smiley emoji along with the message, so she knew it was a joke. But it was so strange knowing how much he joked about these things, so normally. But they were true. He probably really was even a bit unhappy Maze was more keen to listen to her rather than him lately.

And her? Powers? Hardly.

Chloe: _“So tell me, what should the Devil do when a Detective is besting him? Fight her in a fiddle match?”_

She saw the three dots go back and forth for a bit, as if he wasn’t sure exactly what to say. She took a bit of pride in that.

Lucifer: _“For your information, Johnny was a brat and I had no desire for his soul or anything of the sort, but someone needed to take him down a notch… For you though, Chloe, the Devil is completely incapable of fighting however you want to best him.”_

She felt a blush rising. This all felt so intimate.

Chloe: _“I had a bad dream.”_

Lucifer: _“Ah, so this is the culprit waking my dear Detective. Tell me about it?”_

Chloe: _“Pierce killed you, right in front of me. I couldn’t stop it.”_

Lucifer: _“...Some would consider that a happy dream.”_

Chloe: _“It was my nightmare.”_

Lucifer: _“What can I do to make it better?”_

Chloe sat in thought for a moment. 

Chloe: _“You’d like to know what I desire?”_

Lucifer: _“... More than anything.”_

She took a deep breath and just sent it.

Chloe: _“Just for you to hold me.”_

She felt embarrassment creep up. She probably seemed so childish to him. None the less the fact that he was probably … quite a bit older than her.. But even from his experience with women that she’d witnessed herself. He was taking too long to respond! Just when she thought perhaps to text “nevermind” she heard her phone go off.

Lucifer: _“Would you like me to come over?”_

Her heart picked up. Yes, she did, right? Yes.

Chloe: _“If you want to.”_

Lucifer: _“Give me 20 minutes, love.”_

What was she doing? Shouldn’t she be wanting space from him? Like, quite a lot of space? Her reaction isn’t matching up to what a normal person’s should be. She felt her head, it didn’t seem feverish. 

Madness seemed pleasant though, if madness meant more time with Lucifer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyy goodness. Hard not to make that end in a too-sexy fashion. We're staying pretty PG for now.. sorry! :)


	6. Will You Ever Stop That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to keep you all satisfied for the moment. Cuteness warning!
> 
> Song Suggestion for Chapter 6: "Heartbeat" by Haux

Time moved painfully slow as Chloe waited for Lucifer to arrive. In fact, she was surprised she was lasting as long as she’d had without passing out from exhaustion.

But her pulse was racing. It felt like the first time she’d ever sneaked out of her house as a teenager, adrenaline pumping, afraid she’d get caught. At the time, she knew she’d have Hell to pay if she did. She uttered a strangled noise at that thought. It reminded her that the _Devil_ would soon be in her bedroom.

She begged herself to calm down. This was Lucifer, and there was no danger in him being near to her. He was, in a way, her protector. Or at least, he always had played this role in their partnership. Around him was probably the safest place to be, she reasoned.

But it was just all so much.

He wasn’t just “the Devil”, previous king (?) of Hell, but he was an _angel_. An infamous angel, likely eons old, and had supernatural abilities. How would this.. this **relationship** work? Wouldn’t he grow bored of her? Would he never age? 

Shit. Could she actually birth the Antichrist?

No, no, no. Not likely. Most of what she knew from pop culture was probably wrong or highly over exaggerated, right? She could practically hear him now, discounting it. Something like _“oh, Detective, don’t tell me you buy into to all that Catholic rubbish too. Could you really ever imagine that I would want to procreate?”_.

She heard a knock on the front door and practically fell of the bed. She took a quick look in the mirror and scowled at her terrible bedhead, pulling the mess into a low ponytail. She threw on some leggings as well, since she wasn’t sure quite yet about how she felt about Lucifer seeing her just in an oversized t-shirt. As she made her way over, she was taking deep breaths to get herself together. She’s the one who asked him to come there.

“Lucifer” she breathed out, opening the door. He was looking more relaxed than usual. Jeans rather than suit pants, and sporting that leather jacket she really liked. 

He gave a quick smile and entered the apartment, treading carefully to not wake Trixie, she noticed. As she closed the door behind him and turned around, he was already quite close to her, leaning in to speak.

“Perhaps you did need me after all, Detective.” He whispered. “I was sure you’d have fallen asleep by the time I arrived.”

She felt a jolt in her chest at his proximity and that word: need. She couldn’t help the flashback.

_“So it's become very clear that you well, you don't need me. That's okay, Detective, because with that realization came another..._

_If you don't need me, then we've been working together all this time because you want to.  
Because you choose to._

_You did choose me.”_

Yes. She chose him. She felt her mind defogging at that thought, and the memory of his nervous and anxious confession to her that night. Only two nights ago. It was more emotional of a moment, of a kiss, than she’d ever had.

She silently motioned for him to follow her to her bedroom. He trailed behind without comment. She wondered if he was quiet for Trixie’s sake or if he was nervous. He wasn’t normally one to hold back words.

She closed the door to her room and locked it, no need for her daughter to burst in tomorrow morning and become too excited about anything. Or Maze, even. As if she needed another reason to be teased.

“My, Detective, you have me wondering what you plan to do with me” Lucifer said softly, and curiously, as he watched her turn the lock.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He had sat on the edge of her bed. She walked to the space between his legs. His eyes followed her closely. She could see his nerves surfacing.

“Thank you, Lucifer, for coming here. I know it’s been a hard day for you too.”

“Now, in more ways than one.” He said, giving a mischievous grin at her current position.

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and scoffing. “Will you ever stop that?”

His forehead scrunched in confusion.

“Stop…?”

“Stop deflecting” She finished for him, taking his left wrist in her hands. She ran her finger tips up and down it. “I **know** you got hurt today, even if you won’t show me or talk about it. And I know that you still feel guilty, even though you shouldn’t. You’re struggling too, but you never let yourself be honest.”

He made a move to protest. She stopped that before it could begin.

“No, shush. I know that you ‘never lie’ but that’s not the _same_ as being honest. You hide what you feel half the time, if not more.”

He watched her fingertips brushing his wrist, back and forth. She thought she saw a slight shiver. He took a moment to respond.

“Yes, I suppose that’s fair,” He sighed. “But only recently have I felt like I can truly… well, show that side of me to others. You’ll have to forgive my slow turnabout... if you can...”

She knew it would never be easy for him. She was beginning to understand it, but what she saw today, it was just the tip of the iceberg. 

He wrapped his arms hesitantly around her, pulling her close. He breathed out shakily as she hugged him back.

“You don’t have to stay,” she started, mumbling into his shoulder, “but I was hoping you might be open to… sleeping here, beside me? I was just really… freaked out. The dream felt so real.”

He pulled back, a heavy look in his brown eyes.

“I’m here as long as you’ll have me.” He responded softly.

She returned his loving expression and pulled him towards the side of the bed, getting in herself and inviting him to do the same. He removed his leather jacket, socks and shoes, and was about to join her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“If it’s more comfortable, you can take off the jeans.” She added shyly.

He raised an eyebrow, “So you’re fine if there’s nothing underneath?”

She felt her face redden. Of course. 

Before she could backtrack, he winked with a bit of glee. “Only joking, darling.” He quickly stripped off the designer denim, left only in his soft black t-shirt and black boxer-briefs. Was it really a good idea for her to have let him do that? Now she was beginning to worry she wouldn’t be able to control _herself_.

Deep breaths, Chloe.

He got in beside her and opened his arms, an invitation. She smiled and turned around, letting him hold her, still keeping a fraction of space between their lower bodies. She thought it might be a bit safer. She wasn’t ready for more right now and it seemed by his lack of teasing or comment, that maybe he felt the same.

She could feel his heartbeat beating against her back. It was slightly erratic and utterly adorable. 

Minutes went by and she sensed that her consciousness beginning to slip, and his heart was falling into rhythm but she still wanted more time with him. With the real him.

“Do devils get tired?” she mumbled.

He chuckled sleepily back, “This one does, especially around such a comfortable detective.”

“Does this devil cuddle with detectives often?” She half-joked, wondering if he ever had held someone this way.

He hummed, the vibrations going through her body. “Can’t say he has. No one has really wanted such a thing from him before.”

She sighed in response, her thoughts becoming fuzzier. “What a waste. They don’t know him at all.”

She felt a small kiss at the back of her head and she thought she heard him mutter after sometime something back as tiredness overtook her.

“And he worries that neither will she.”


	7. When Was That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion(s) for Chapter 7: #1. "Days Upon Days" by DYAN and of course, #2. "Gymnopédies No. 1" by Erik Satie.

The light woke her up in the morning. The light, along with heavy limbs thrown over hers. She moved them off gently to go brush her teeth but couldn’t help but peek back for a quick moment.

Oh my.

His head was covered in curls and he was sleeping so soundly… almost like …

Nope nope nope. 

She also took a bit of time to comb her hair and put on a bit of mascara, you know… just because. She heard a yawn just as she was finishing and she opened the bathroom door to say goodmorning and something about those curls but he was already gone. Did he… did he fly?!

Just as she was beginning to have a bit of a freak out, she heard her daughter and Lucifer-like tones of talking in the other room. Ah, of course. Then she heard Maze’s voice added in and it didn’t seem to be too happy. She rinsed out her mouth and quickly went to the kitchen to go assist.

“-is hardly deserving of my attention.” Lucifer was already dressed back in his clothes from last night, his hair (sadly) perfectly managed again, and had his back to Maze as he was grabbing various items from the cabinets. It seemed like he would be making eggs and pancakes, judging from the ingredients covering the counter. Trixie sat on the barstool at the counter looking between Maze and Lucifer.

“You’re right, okay. I was a monumental-” Maze’s head turned to look at Trixie for a moment. “... jerk.” 

Trixie gave a thumbs up to her favorite babysitter.

“Common Lucifer” Trixie pleaded, “just forgive her already. She said she was sorry!”

“Ah, Spawn, the beautiful thing about forgiveness, is that the Devil doesn’t profess to bend to it, unlike other family members.” Lucifer said smugly. “I would think Mazikeen would have realized that by now..”

Maze was starting to get riled at that. “You f-”

“Ahem” Chloe cleared her throat.

The kitchen went quiet and all eyes turned to her.

She sat down at the other bar stool and gave them all a once over look, mom style. “Let’s try to remember that there’s no arguing allowed in this apartment before 9 AM.”

“When was that ever a rule?” Maze said, obviously perturbed, as Lucifer quickly slipped over a cup of coffee in front of Chloe.

“Since now.” Chloe answered with a fake smile, taking a quick drink. Ah. Coffee.

“Detective she started i-” Lucifer began, but was quickly silenced by a quick squint of Chloe’s eyes in his direction. 

Maze and Trixie were about to giggle behind his back but she gave one more look that stopped that too.

“Are you sure your mom’s not a demon?” Maze mumbled to Trixie. Chloe tried not spit out her french roast.

Trixie giggled, looking at her mom with a sparkle in her eye. “Pretty sure. Besides, Lucifer already asked me if she had special powers before.”

What? He did?

“When was that monkey?” Chloe asked her daughter curiously. Maze and Lucifer were leaning in a bit, waiting for the response too, Chloe noticed.

Trixie smiled. “Don’t you remember? He said he thought you were an ‘angel’ that was gonna ‘destroy him’! But really he just wanted to know about your butt scar.”

Maze roared with laughter at Lucifer’s incredulous expression.

“I love this kid.” She laughed again and ruffled Trixie’s hair before walking towards the door. “Anyways… I’m going to meet Linda. See you all later.” She peace signed the group and walked out.

That left Chloe with even more to think about. Of course she had remembered some moments in a new way, now that she knew the truth. This reminded her of how many she probably didn’t though. It was coming back to her, that day that they went to the Satanic cult meeting and Lucifer had been suspicious of her… even feeling her back for.. well… what was probably angel wings.

_”I'm starting to understand why you chose this persona: all-powerful Invincible, or it's because you think that everybody's out to get you.”_

_“That's because they are, but trust me, I didn't choose it. Why would anyone choose to be vilified?”_

_“Thought the Devil was supposed to be immortal.”_

_“Well, one angel can hurt another..”_

And then back at the house.. That’s when he’d asked to see her back...

_“Can you take your shirt off, please?”_

_“What? Are you serious?”_

_“I need to see your back.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I want to know if you're an angel sent to destroy me.”_

_“Is this about the scars on your back? Look, I have no idea what happened to you or what's going on with you now, but not everyone's out to get you”_

She looked up to see Lucifer cooking, as if nothing had happened. As if this was all normal, and to him, she supposed it was.

But all the while, she really was coming to terms with the idea that she, she of all people, made the Devil scared. He thought for some reason that she had the power to hurt him, or maybe.. simply as he’d said before.. that she made him vulnerable. If he suspected her of really being some angel, that had to be the case.

After all, he had said that it was the reason that Cain thought it might be the same for him.

But he couldn’t die still, even if he was vulnerable right? How else could he explain what happened with Malcolm, when he was shot? She’d never bought Amenadiel’s ridiculous explanation.

So it must be that he couldn't _really_ die, even if he was hurt. Whenever Malcolm shot him he simply had said that he “got better”.. but there had to be more to it.

There was something she was missing. Alright, his desire-thingy had never really worked on her, and neither did his whole “sexy-devil” seduction bit (well, at least not the same way it seemed to affect everyone else). And she could make him vulnerable. Wouldn’t that be kind of scary? Wouldn’t he do anything to keep her away if that were the case? And how was she able to do that, or really any of those things?

“-rth to Detective? Hello hello? Anyone in?”

She ripped away from her thoughts to find Lucifer and Trixie staring at her strangely, Lucifer holding a plate of omelettes in one hand, and pancakes in the other. Trixie was setting the table looking at the two of them.

“Sorry!” She stood up and walked to the table, not making eye contact. “Just tired, you know.”

“Right.” Lucifer said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously as he put the food on the table. “Well then, make sure to double up on the omelettes, then. They’re made with-”

“Love?” Trixie asked, innocently.

Lucifer scrunched his face in feigned disgust. “No, spawn. I was _going_ to say that they’re made with truffles, which are quite delicious” he said, giving a quick wink to Chloe.

Chloe couldn’t fight the fuzzy feeling in her heart as they all enjoyed breakfast together.

\---

Lucifer insisted that they stop by his penthouse before going to the precinct. Apparently he didn’t want to be seen in “last night’s jeans”.

“You couldn’t possibly expect me to wear the same thing I wore yesterday! Normally I’d be fine with everyone assuming I’ve had a one night stand but since that was decidedly _not_ the case, and I can’t lie, it’s an embarrassment waiting to happen!”

Chloe followed behind him, walking through Lux to the elevator. “Oh please, no one would even ask that, or even have seen you last night on your way out.”

He gave her a pointed look as the doors closed. “You may be surprised to learn that Barbara follows me quite thoroughly on social media. I mean, I can’t help that there are Lucibunnies watching, always.”

“Why do you care what Barbara thinks? She’s not even in our department! And please don't say 'Lucibunnies' again, ever."

Lucifer gave her an intrigued stare. “I suppose you don’t mind if Barbara finds out that the reason I’m dressed the same is because I was in a certain detective’s bed?”

Chloe gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

He grinned back at her, “We’d just have to see, wouldn’t we.” The elevator opened up and before she could protest he was walking over to his closet.

She took in his home with new eyes.

The first thing that caught her attention was his bookshelf. She wondered, what would the Devil decide to read if he lived on earth? It seemed like a question of whimsy, of metaphor, but no. She could go see herself if she wanted. 

The first one she plucked, Nietzsche's _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_ took her back to another one of his little clues...

_“Oh. I bet you an arm and a leg, Mom, that he has no idea what today is.”_

_“Well, that's rather unwise of you to wager your lovely extremities, Detective. Particularly as I'm perfectly aware of what today is, actually. It's a very difficult day... because... today. Today is…”_

_“ The first day…”_

_“The first day…”_

_“of the trial of..”_

_“of the trial of…”_

_“..my dad's killer.”_

_“My dad's killer! Nietzsche? No, wait. Your dad's killer. Yes, no, I knew that. I knew that. That's why I'm here, to support you. Not talk about myself 'cause that would be selfish.”_

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her stomach. He seriously is just too much. She kept walking through and spotted one that was pulled a bit out from the shelf. She picked it up. It was Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. Sure, makes sense that he would enjoy a bit of drama.

She opened the pages and quickly realized this was **not** a new copy, and it was … signed… 

_“Thanks for the punch-up! Love, Will”_

She gaped for a moment. He had met… no… helped Shakespeare write.. _Hamlet_?! Really!? She quickly put that one back and took a deep breath. Okay, then.

She continued to look through his collection, some modern books, some quite old, many in different languages, and everything in between. She was even surprised to see _Dante’s Inferno_ among the collection. Wouldn’t he have found that to be a bit offensive?

She was starting to feel a new sort of amazement towards him. He hid way more than his pain half the time, he was hiding this.. This entire other side of him. 

Well, sort of. She felt a stab of regret. Guilt. Maybe it had always been in plain site. She'd just never been looking for it before.

She plucked a book of sheet music and placed it on the piano. Her favorite classical song. Other than her new recent favorite, “Heart and Soul”, of course.

Lucifer made his way to the main room, seemingly surprised to see her sitting at the piano stool. He was dressed in less layers today than he had been as of late, no vest or jacket. Just a button up shirt and slim fitting dress pants. She bit her lip at that.

“Hm, you sure you’re feeling alright today Detective?” He mused. “I wouldn’t normally expect find you… well, encouraging procrastination.”

“I was hoping you might play me a song?” She smiled shyly.

“A song? Perhaps. Tell me, what would suit your fancy this morning at” he jokingly looked at phone's clock, “8:30 AM? I’m very curious myself.”  
She scooted down the bench, making room for him. He gave her a paused look, still clearly surprised and shook his head to himself, smiling a bit before sitting down.

“Huh, this one? Really?” He said back to her after seeing the sheet music.

“It’s my … other favorite.” She said warmly back to him with a shoulder bump added in. She felt him lean towards her too, in response.

“Well, not sure if I’ll do it justice but let’s see then, shall we?”

Gymnopédies No. 1 filled the room emotion as Lucifer he skated across the keys in effortless timing. As much as she wanted to watch his hands, she made sure to peer up at his face every now and then. He was really into this.

She wondered, did he only discover music because of coming to earth? It was so hard to imagine him as anything other than a spectacular human. After all, who loved life and humanity more than he did?

He was always reveling in the newest fad, the next great piece of art, but never forgetting to appreciate those past and their works. He was an avid pop culture addict, but a classical soul as well. She simply couldn’t find a way to put him in one box and his energy, it was addicting.

And his heart, despite what he seemed to think, was kind. None of the things people ever said about the Devil made sense, as she looked at him now. That wasn't who he was at all.

The music became dark, heavy with a sense of sadness, carrying along her train of thought. Of him, of life, of everything else. She’d always loved this song, especially on sad days. But just as it was sad, it gave her peace of mind and clarity. She often thought of her dad when she heard it. And now, she realized, she would also think of Lucifer.

As the song ended and the last note buzzed through the room. She looked up at him and murmured her gratitude, “Thank you, that was beautiful.”

He stood and closed the piano lid, putting the sheet music back where she’d found it - in alphabetical order of course.

“Yes, well, you should’ve heard Satie play it himself. Bloody brilliant. He, Debussy, and Contamine were also quite a bunch to get a drink with I’ll say. Never boring, those three.” He commented absentmindedly as he straightened his cuff-links.

She paused for a moment, deciding how to proceed. She’d go with it.

“So,” she said coyly, standing as well to lean against the piano. “If they’re such a crazy trio, you must have some stories, no?”

His shocked look back at her proved the question was worth it. She giggled. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” She headed into the elevator and he followed, filling her in on everything about Paris in the 1890’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm hm.. where should it go from here I wonder? :)


	8. What Are You Saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer POV (at least a small taste of it) to appease.. but I apologize in advance!
> 
> Song Suggestion for Chapter 8: "When the Party's Over" by Billie Eilish

Something about the Detective was… off.

Wasn’t it just yesterday she told him she was tired of the metaphors, the… “devil” stuff? He’d been trying to keep any mention of it relatively pushed down, but it was almost like she was encouraging it. Was she testing him? Hopefully not, because that’s _just_ what he needed, another test. 

After she’d asked about his time with Satie and living it up in the birthplace of cabaret, and rather during that time in general, she seemed captivated. She hung onto his words, quiet and interested. It was so.. odd. Normally he’d expect a smirk, wave of a hand, eye roll - something in that fashion. Of course she’d believed it was all just ramblings of a half-mad man.

The only person who would lately react, well, anything like this to his stories was Linda. And Linda was his therapist, not his… not Chloe. Did that mean that Chloe was trying to entertain him for his well being? He hadn’t been great at hiding his discomfort and emotions lately, and she seemed to be okay with that but what if she simply wasn’t interested anymore? What if she just felt _bad_ for him? 

After everything… what if she just wanted to stay friends?

She'd kissed him though - twice now! Last night, holding her... it must mean something? He barely understood the concept of “going steady” so maybe this was normal, but since yesterday, she’d be staring at him for long periods of time, as if trying to _make up her mind_. 

What if she was regretting this? 

He couldn’t bare it. 

At the moment, he was sitting at her desk at the precinct, while she was checking with colleagues to see what they would be assigned to today. He hoped it would involve interrogating that _low-life_ that set them up. He still felt a hellbent fury in the back of his mind about it, while wrestling with the thought that this continued chaos of Cain.. was all by his own hands.

He was only waiting for other shoe to drop, at this point. No broken “angel rule” ever went without consequence.

So far the only true retribution he’d felt had been his retched guilt and pained wings. The wings healed rather quickly once the Detective had dropped him off, thankfully. He’d picked out bullets for hours, it felt like. He’d just about finished when she sent him a text, around 3 AM no less.

Apparently she’d had a nightmare that he’d lost the battle. His own reality had almost became a nightmare yesterday, when he’d saw her fall after that bullet dared to touch her. He grunted lowly, attempting to keep his emotions leveled. He went back and forth. Part of him regretted killing a human, but, all the while he felt a righteous glee from the memory of stabbing him in the heart. He knew he’d do it again, without a thought. It wasn’t the same as .. Uriel. No, this time there had been some part of him that enjoyed watching him fall. That took _pleasure_ in sending him to the depths below.

How could Chloe ever be with him? He was no better than any of the killers they chased daily. 

“Hey Lucifer” Chloe said as she came back to the desk, breaking him out of his reverie. 

He smoothed his features and looked back up at her expectantly. “So what’s the news, then, love?”

“They’re going to let us interrogate him.” She was staring at him carefully, almost as if she expected a certain reaction. 

He sported a tight devilish grin. “And who would we be to decline?”

She donned a grim expression at that and looked away before pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down in front of him.

“Can you handle this? Like, really, can you?” She questioned him directly.

What? She assumed otherwise?

“Look, I know you have a particular… vendetta against Pierce, as do I. I was really surprised they would let us be the ones to do this. We have to be _very_ careful.” She motioned to her head to the superiors, chatting nearby the interrogation room.

“Ah, we’re being watched. No tricks allowed then?” He tried to make light of this frustrating situation. What was the use in questioning the man if he couldn’t rough him up a bit?

Her eyes were stone. She wanted to say something but she was keeping it down.

“Oh come, now, detective. Don’t be so worried. I’m basically as innocent as an angel these days, anyway.” He responded, a bit dejected.

She bit her lip, staring back at him with such an intensity. Was she trying to tempt him? No, of course not.

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked him.

He stared back suspiciously. She’s sounding more and more like Linda every minute.

“I hadn’t remembered that I’d hired a second therapist.” He replied with a shallow grin.

She squinted back at him, clearly disturbed by his cold reaction. “What?” 

“Oh come now,” he huffed, standing up and now looking down at her. “Just say it already.” 

Might as well bite the bullet, so to speak. This would undoubtedly hurt worse, though. Her silence only encouraged him.

“I get it, Detective. You regret the last few days, I’m sure.” It was even painful just to say aloud. 

“What are you saying?” She asked, incredulous.

“I’m saying” he bit out, “that I know you don’t _really_ want… this.” He couldn’t meet her eyes.

He felt her staring, though, and he ventured a glance to see her mouth agape slightly, unable to speak. So he was right. 

“Decker! Morningstar! We need you over here. It’s time.”

He stared at her back for a moment before sighing sadly and turning and walking towards the interrogation room.

Of course, always with the poor timing, Lucifer.

\---

He had to be the most… clueless man she had ever met. Like, ever.

She’s finally getting to know who he really is, but like she’d figured - it was only the tip of the iceberg. perhaps it unfortunately meant that there were layers upon _layers_ to break down. Or walls, rather.

She fumed as she walked behind him into the interrogation room. He wouldn’t make eye contact her with her now, no. He was choosing to be solely focused on Pierce’s henchman, the one they’d left in Lucifer’s penthouse. Probably figuring out to put some kind of personal spin on the whole thing, knowing him.

“Ah, so sorry to say your _sister_ didn’t make it” Lucifer said icily, sitting down in front of the man. Chloe took a look at the one-way mirror. They had to be careful. She knew all of her superiors were watching and she wasn’t quite sure what this guy was going to say, or frankly Lucifer either.

The man smirked at Lucifer. “You don’t say.” 

Chloe brought his file to her attention, sitting down across from him. “Joel Felix, Miami born, a surprisingly _clean_ record.” She stared back at him. “Now you wouldn’t want to mess that up, would you?”

He glared back. “I’m not giving names.”

Lucifer chuckled. “What’s the point, Sinnerboy? Your boss is well, no longer in service, so to speak. He’s finally resting..” Lucifer’s eyes darkened “in hell, where he belongs.”

Chloe suppressed a shiver.

Joel seemed shocked. “What? That’s impossible.”

Lucifer stared back, clearly amused with his own special dark humor. “Ah, ah, ah. _Was impossible_. Not anymore. I can assure you.”

Joel’s cool seemed to evaporate in sheer seconds. “You bastards!”

Lucifer got closer to Joel, either about to go for his classic question of the man's desire or perhaps deciding how best to scare him. Chloe started to get nervous. He didn’t realize when his other face was around, right? What if the other’s saw? What if he used it accidentally? 

She leaned in to move Lucifer away, grabbing his shoulders with her hands when Joel quickly stood up (to the best of his ability, due to his hands being cuffed behind his back) and slammed his head into Chloe’s.

“Ahg!” It hurt like hell!!!

Suddenly, the other cops were running into the interrogation room to restrain the man. She was seeing stars. Stars, along with a furious Lucifer. 

No! This is exactly what she wanted to avoid.

She pulled him by his arm out of the interrogation room and lead him into the evidence locker nearby, with what vision she still had. Things were blurry, and the room was spinning a bit.

He was resisting, but not near as much as she knew he could if he had really wanted to.

“Detective” he said, voice livid, “You should let me go.”

“Why?” She said, dazed, holding her hand to her forehead. “What are you going to do if I do?”

He was quiet but she could feel his arm shaking in anger. She looked up to see red, fire-filled eyes. Burning. She knew it wasn’t a result of her recent concussion. 

She was feeling a bit dizzy. And he wasn’t helping. 

Those eyes.

He closed them, seemingly unaware of it, yet trying to calm down. All she wanted was to see them burning again.

He let out a ragged breath and sat down against the door, gently bringing her down to the ground with him, essentially having her cradled in his lap. 

“You’re wrong you know” Chloe mumbled into his shirt.

He sighed, bringing up his hand to stroke her head softly. “Oh? Do tell.”

“I _do_ want this.”

He was quiet.

“Just let yourself be loved, Lucifer.” Chloe whispered in his ear.

“I… I don’t know how.” He admitted sullenly.

Chloe’s heart broke. Of course he didn’t. She’d fallen for the most misunderstood man in the world.

She pulled back from his arms and looked into his deep brown eyes with as much confidence as she could muster. 

“You will.”

\---

After doting on her for the rest of the day, Lucifer had driven her home in her car after work. He had insisted she leave early, but work needed to be done, especially paperwork - his least favorite. She'd thought it best to keep the Devil away from the Pierce's henchman at that point, so some other colleagues had taken on the job of getting the names of the other men that had attacked them along with Pierce..

As she got to the apartment and realized that Dan had Trixie tonight, she found that she was actually alone. Lucifer had offered to stay for a bit, but she needed some time to herself too.

Also, she wanted to do a bit of research.

Hmm.. what to search. 

She searched through continuous pages, often with classic old Wikipedia. She found “Beelzebub”, “Satan”, “Prince of Darkness”, “Fallen Angel”, “The Devil”, “Lucifer” and even a name she’d not heard before, “Samael”... 

_“Lucifer (light-bringer") was a Latin name for the planet Venus as the morning star in the ancient Roman era…”_  


_“Satan, also known as the Devil, is usually seen as either a fallen angel or a jinn, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of demons.”_  


_"Satan's desire to rebel against his creator stems from his unwillingness to be subjugated by God and his Son, claiming that angels are "self-begot, self-raised," and thereby denying God's authority over them as their creator. Satan is deeply arrogant, albeit powerful and charismatic..."_

At the end of the night, she felt like she both knew more and yet even less about him. She’d probably read every Bible verse that mentioned him and seen hundreds of paintings or drawings that were meant to depict him. All of them were ridiculously inaccurate of the Lucifer she knew.

Her heart ached. How could he be forced to endure this? Clearly she was biased but.. She knew how deeply he’d suffered due to his… parents. Now, she could see all the other torture that came with it. On earth, where he seemed to feel most at home of anywhere, he was even vilified like this. She was never a "believer" before so it was all so strange, but how could she worship a God that would do this? To the Lucifer she knew... and loved.

She felt today she'd had every reason to run. His eyes were clearly burning like fire. _LIKE FIRE_. But she didn’t run. In fact, it evoked a different emotion entirely. She felt her face redden a bit at that.

Could she be ready? Could she actually tell him and help him realize that he was worth all of it? She’d seen today though how deep his insecurities went. He even thought her spacing out in the last day was a sign that she didn’t want to be with him. She sighed. He’d probably not even seen Linda since yesterday morning.

Linda.. 

She picked up her phone and called the Devil's therapist.

“Chloe?” Linda answered.

“Linda, are you free tomorrow? I wanted to talk about... about..."

“...About Lucifer?”

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm hm, curly hair appreciation (CHECK), turned on by fire eyes (CHECK)... we're starting to cross off all my typical favorite Chloe/Lucifer moments. :)


	9. But What If?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite therapist to the rescue!
> 
> Song Suggestion for Chapter 9: "Tourist" by Yuna

Chloe took a deep breath and stilled herself. She can do this. 

The precinct had called early in the morning, telling her she should take a few days off due to all the craziness, and well, clearly from Joel Felix’s reaction yesterday, emotions there were running quite high. They thought that she should take it easy, considering her recent bullet-based bruising and head injury. She’d passed the message onto Lucifer to enjoy free day, and he hadn’t been thrilled at losing the chance to intimidate the other man, but really it was for the best that they all just… calm down. 

And on that note...

She had originally thought about just meeting Linda at a coffee shop for a bit, not wanting to take up too much of her time, but last night Linda had insisted she come by her office if she was free during the day, or even get drinks after work.

Chloe wasn’t so sure drinks would be a good idea judging by her recent revelations.

But now, she felt so nervous! She wasn’t sure why exactly. Maybe it was because she was potentially about to be analyzed, by her own friend, and _Lucifer’s therapist_ no less. Wait, Lucifer’s therapist… his friend… and oh yeah, she was also an ex lover. Great.

She can do this. 

She knocked on Linda’s door.

“Please come in!” She heard.

Chloe opened the door hesitantly to see Linda sitting at her desk, working on something. She quickly got up as she recognized it was Chloe and walked to her, wrapping her arms around her in a quick hug.

Chloe laughed nervously, returning the greeting, “Sorry to bother you. Hopefully you weren’t expecting that to be someone else, like Lucifer.”

“Oh, I knew it wasn’t Lucifer.” Linda said with a smile as she pulled back and directed Chloe to sit on the couch with her. “He’s literally never knocked before.”

Well, okay, fair point.

“So.” Chloe started, not sure where to go from here.

Linda mirrored her ambiguous expression. “So? What did you want to talk about, Chloe.”

Chloe couldn’t help another nervous laugh from bubbling up. Now that she was here, she wasn’t even sure if Linda _knew_ what she knew. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

“You seem nervous, that’s not like you.” Linda offered her hand, placing it on top of Chloe’s, “I’m a friend, Chloe, you can trust me.”

Chloe looked back at her apprehensively. They were friends, yes. They were as they all called it: Tribe. Even if Linda thought she was crazy now too, she would still just accept it and roll with it. After all, she’d done the same with Lucifer.

“So, Lucifer.. he really is.. is... the Devil.” Saying it aloud did weird things to her heart, she realized.

Linda’s face looked rather surprised, but not as much as she would’ve imagined.

“So, he showed you?” Linda seemed to be holding back some sort of emotion herself.

“You know?” Chloe breathed.

Linda watched Chloe for a moment, studying her. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. She looked back at Chloe with a measured stare “I do know, yes. At one point, I told him he needed to be honest with me, or I wouldn’t be able to continue his sessions. I thought that everything he said was-”

“Was metaphors.” Chloe finished. Her heart was still twisting.

Linda nodded.

“He showed you his … other face, right?” Chloe whispered

Linda’s eyebrows went up in surprise as she replied. “Yes, when he still had it.”

“ _Had_ it? What do you mean?” 

“There was a point where he thought it was taken from him, he didn’t have it anymore. He didn’t tell you this?” Linda seemed more confused. Of course she did because she didn’t yet know that Lucifer had no idea about Chloe’s discovery.

“So, it really.. It really did disappear? So.. he was telling the truth.” Chloe’s voice almost broke.

 

_“You require proof, and I suppose now is as good a time as any to give it to you. So perhaps you should sit. I have tried to be honest with you, but if I'm being honest with myself, and I have held the real truth back from you, and you, of all people, deserve to know that, Detective. Which is why I want to show you.”_

_“Lucifer, whatever it is that you want to show me or that you want to tell me, it's okay. I'm here for you.”_

_“Then, once and for all, I'd like to show you who I really am... Why is it not working?”_

_“Why isn't what working?”_

_“What? I don't understand.”_

_“I do. You know, I keep caring, and you- you just.. just no.”_

_"No, Detective!"_

 

Her hands shook and Linda’s face screamed concern.

“Chloe, what’s going on?”

Chloe looked at her and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in. Linda saw what was happening and quickly ushered Chloe’s face to her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. Come here.”

Chloe spent a good 20 minutes sobbing on Linda’s couch.

\----

Chloe took a bit of time in the bathroom to calm down after that. She wasn’t used to crying so intensely. Sure, she’d had her share of pitiful moments. Many times in her youth when her mom was being unbelievably frustrating, at her dad’s funeral, right _after_ her dad’s funeral when she became infamous for being a paparazzi-punching porn star, and then when she finally realized Dan and her were getting a divorce. Every single time, though, those tears had been pretty selfishly intended. But today, maybe for one of the first times in her life, she hadn’t broken down crying for herself. How many times had she written him off with every honest thing he'd said? How did he live like this, with almost no one around to really talk to?

“I was just about to check on you” Linda said warmly, as Chloe made her way back into the office, sniffing a bit. She was suddenly so thankful that Lucifer had at least found Linda.

“I’m so sorry, Linda. You know I’m not normally so..”

“He can make us all feel a little emotional sometimes, it’s alright.” Linda patted on the couch next to her again.

Chloe sat back down, half worried though that it might trigger more tears. She was likely all dried up at this point, though. 

“It’s just a lot, you know. And I don’t know if you know about .. Pierce.. But he’s dead. The whole thing happened just a couple of days ago.”

“That must have been hard on you, I’m sorry.”

She half laughed. “It’s crazy, actually. I’m not even upset about that, I really haven’t had time to be. Lucifer… he _saved_ me.. from him. And then I found out about who Lucifer _really_ was all at the same time this Pierce.. OR CAIN, whatever, thing happened.”

Chloe felt disgusted actually, that’s the only feeling when she thought of … the Sinnerman, Marcus Pierce, CAIN… any of the name made her ill. All for different reasons. 

“And that doesn’t even factor in how the night before all this happened, we finally tore down this huge barrier, and he admitted he cared about me… and we.. we kissed.” It broke her, remembering that warm moment. It felt like it was ages ago. “And during that kiss,” Chloe sighed “We got the call about Charlotte.”

Linda lowered her head, saddened as well. “Maze told me a bit about everything. I cannot imagine how tough this has been for you both.” She did look up though and gave Chloe a small smile. “I’m glad he’s finally telling you the truth about everything though. This is important, Chloe. It’s a good thing for him.”

Chloe bit her lip. She wasn’t sure how to say the next part.

“Well, he definitely _told_ me the truth..” She said vaguely.

Linda’s nodded “But?”

“But.. he didn’t show me.”

“Then, how did you realize that he is actually the Devil?”

“Well, sorry, he did show me. He just doesn’t _know_ that he showed me.”

Linda blinked. “Uhm, sorry, what?”

Chloe did her best to explain the whole situation when Pierce, his men, and her and Lucifer had the showdown in that loft two days ago. It was a rush, just retelling it and letting herself say these crazy things. In a way, it was a kind of therapy. She talked about his wings protecting her, she talked about him flying her to safety, and she talked about his face. 

“So, his face came back right as he killed Pierce?”

“I think so. But it disappeared when he saw me. I still don’t really get it.”

Linda smiled sadly. “I think you do though, Chloe. Most of the time, he sees himself as a monster, but with you, he sees himself differently. You’re special to him.”

So that meant, his subconscious, his guilt, his self-worth all determined how he appeared? She was not going to cry again.. But she was straining. How could he see himself like that.

“Chloe, I do wonder why you haven’t told him that you know?” Linda asked, curiously.

Chloe wasn’t sure what to say.

“I.. I just don’t trust myself to not run, I guess. What if I tell him it’s alright, but then it’s really not?”

Linda stared at her. “But you’ve seen him since then right? You’ve spent time with him?”

Chloe nodded hesitantly. Where was she going with this?

“And you didn’t want to run?”

“...Not really…”

“Did you still feel attracted to him, too?”

Chloe blushed.. “Ehg.. Um…”

Linda smiled, “That’s a ‘yes’, right?”

Chloe rolled her eyes “Okay, yes, fine. I even had a nightmare last night... not even 24 hours later after I knew.. and asked him to just come over and… and… cuddle.”

She couldn’t believe she was saying this out loud. This woman was good.

“And did he?”

“...Yes.”

“Were you scared of him _then_?”

“No..”

“Why don’t you want to tell him Chloe?”

“I don’t know!”

“Really? You don’t know?”

“Okay.. fine. Maybe, maybe… I just.. It’s fine right now, and I’m finally figuring things out, and he can’t run away.”

Linda gave her a knowing look.

“What?”

“Chloe, it sounds to me like you might enjoy having control over the situation this time.”

That felt like it hit some sort of mark.

“You finally know more than you ever have about Lucifer, and he’s not freaking out or running like he has in the past right?” Linda continued, “And it feels good, right?”

Chloe exhaled, stressed. She knew she was right.

“But.. what if he really does run again? You don’t know Linda, how _frustrating_ he can be. 

Linda raised one eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Oh, that’s right. She forgot who she was talking to for a moment.

Chloe started laughing and Linda joined in until they were both in tears - the good kind.


	10. Want To Know Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for Chapter 10: "Say It First" by Sam Smith
> 
> Got a bit of a POV change in here too, from Chloe to Lucifer to Chloe (just FYI).

As Chloe left Linda’s office, she felt an overwhelming energy. She was nervous, but still there was a new wave of confidence running through her veins. She finally felt it could be the right time to tell Lucifer that she knew. Despite all of the craziness of learning so many things, _supernatural_ things no less, she knew they could handle it together. She just had to trust him. And she did.

Her phone sounded with a message and she pulled it out. It was Lucifer.

“Well… speak of the Devil..” She muttered and giggled a bit at her own joke. Yep, she was officially in the crazy club.

Lucifer: _I know you’re likely resting today but in case you’re in need of sustenance I’ve done bugger all today and have an excess of food in the fridge. I can bring some by for lunch?_

Chloe: _I’m not far and already out, I can come to you?_

Lucifer: _Change that to ‘for’ and you’re on._

Chloe: _Seriously? And you were doing so well too._

Lucifer: _Couldn’t resist, sorry love :)_

He was such a child. She smiled and sent him a quick message saying she’d be over soon. Now it was her turn to feel the anxiousness of telling a secret. Typical Lucifer, somehow he’d managed to make it her obligation. But she didn’t fault him for it. He was the one who would need the encouragement to remain calm, not her.

His trust issues were possibly insurmountable. But she would try.

\---

He would absolutely _not_ be messing up this meal in his penthouse today with her. Absolutely not. As human’s like to say, third time's the charm, right? 

The other two had been so disastrous though, he held back a cringe. First Jana had to come at literally the _worst_ possible moment, and not too long ago his attempt at another romantic dinner ended with the Detective in tears.

So, here he was, preparing lunch of all things. Lunch. What a nightmare. He should be taking her on exorbitant dinners at five star restaurants and flying her on first class to another country. Not that she’d agree to either of those things, though. 

He turned over the two panini in his press and poured two cups of fresh juice. He looked to the rum on his cabinet over his bar and considered it for a minute. No… he didn’t need it right now.

He internally wondered how it was possible he’d just said no to alcohol.

The elevator sounded and he turned to see a gorgeous blonde walking into his penthouse, giving him a warm smile. Ah, that was why. He was getting enough of a rush as it was.

“Right on time, Detective!” He called to her over his shoulder as he plated both panini, placing them on a tray with the juice. “We’ll be on the balcony today!”

She nodded, her gaze looking to be a bit nervous as she walked outside. He could understand her nerves, but no. This time would be different. They would finally have time together alone, and he wouldn’t mess it up. He would just desperately try to forget that it was half past one o’ clock on a weekday.

She seemed to be enjoying the weather and setting as he walked out with the tray. She was looking out at the city, her face glowing under the sunshine. Practically divine. Well, not quite “practically”, was it.

He tried to push that particular thought out of his mind, though.

“Here I thought you must be sick of me by now.” Chloe joked, as she took a juice and one of the plated panini from the tray and placing a napkin on her lap, he did the same. She took a bite and practically moaned. 

He wouldn’t mind hearing that again.

“Afraid not” he replied evenly, sitting down across from her. “In fact, I warn you that you might have to tell _me_ to bugger off at some point.”

She tilted her head a bit, playing along. “Oh, and why would that be?”

He leaned in for a moment with a hint of a smile. “Well, let’s just say that this is all a bit of uncharted territory for me.”

She frowned a bit in confusion, nibbling on her food before he saw the light bulb go off.

“You mean you’ve never dated anyone before?” 

“Bin-go.” He responded jovially as she took a sip of the juice. “You do remember what Charlotte told you, don’t you?” he continued. 

Her face fell a bit at that. Oh great, another human rule that he forgot. Bringing up people after they’ve recently passed does not make for very lighthearted conversation.

“No, sorry. What was it?” Chloe responded somewhat quietly, barely breaking him out of his internal struggle.

“Right. As she had told you, well... you’re different.” He answered, he could practically feel his vulnerability showing like a bloody neon sign right now. He downed some of the juice himself, slightly regretting his decision to withhold the booze.

“Oh, I do remem-” She paused mid-sentence. Suddenly looking at him rather crazed. “Wait, you were _listening in_? To all of that?”

He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. 

“Nevermind, nevermind. But, does that mean.. that you’ve never been.. been in love?” She was biting her lip, looking at him with tender blue eyes.

Part of him wanted to leave immediately and go hide. Get away from all of this emotional confrontation. He could just _see_ him saying something wrong and her running away again. In fact, she didn’t even know the whole truth about him, how could he keep this going? Was he actually imagining that this might work?

He exhaled, feeling his heart beating at an unbelievable pace. Love was certainly not healthy, if anything. 

“I-I haven’t... no.” He looked back at her nervously. “You’d have the be the first.”

\---

She felt tears well up at his confession. Her heart felt so full.

“Oh, fantastic. I’ve gone and done it now.” He said, standing up and throwing his napkin from his lap to the seat, clearly intending to leave the balcony. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chloe demanded.

He stilled before turning back towards her, raising his hands in frustration “I’ve just made you cry. Again. I hardly deserve to sit across from you and ruin yet another meal.”

“You are the _most_ ridiculous devil I’ve ever met.” Chloe huffed, standing up as well. Her napkin fell to the ground.

His eyes blew open in shock. “... What?”

Chloe stood up and walked towards him. It was now or never. 

He reactively backed into the wall on the back of the balcony, seemingly stunned. It didn’t stop her pursuit. 

“... Why did you..” Lucifer whispered, seemingly unable to complete the sentence.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “You want to know why I called you that, Lucifer?”

His mouth slightly agape, he nodded slowly. He was waiting on bated breath. 

A cool breeze rustled her clothes and she felt calm. She felt like it was going to be okay.

“Lucifer, I know.”

“You… know what?” He asked, still dazed, nervous brown eyes seering into hers.

“I know..” she raised her hand to his face, tracing his jawline with her fingertips, ending at his chin. She brought his face closer to hers. So close, she could see the pupils of his eyes blown as black engulfed warm brown. “...who you really are.”

“It was the wings?” He asked shakily.

His heart was clearly in her hands.

She shook her head. “No, it was the face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't hate me! Please revel in the tension. Hehe.


	11. What's Changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger, by the way love you all - you keep me going. I live for your lovely comments!
> 
> Song Suggestion(s) for Chapter 11: "Ontario Gothic" by Foxes in Fiction & "Space Song" by Beach House

He stared at her in silence, almost in fear. He slowly shook his head in disbelief and she moved her hand away. “How?.. When?”

“Two days ago, after I found you with Pierce.” She answered levelly, her voice holding strong despite the emotions that were flipping over stomach. She hoping with all of her that he wouldn’t run. “I’m not scared of you, Lucifer. I couldn’t be. It’s _okay_.”

He shook his head harder and closed his eyes. Seemingly trying to contain some sort of fit.

“No. _No._ That’s impossible.”

She smiled wistfully back at him, tears blurry in the corners of her eyes, “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

His eyes opened, simmering, almost glaring, “That’s what I _mean_. You should be _running_! You should be telling me to leave you alone and never come back. This-this just proves that He- that everything is not your choice! As much as I wanted to believe that it was..” He gritted out, temper barely tamed underneath a storm of emotion. 

Chloe did her absolute best not to drown in her own emotions, now swelling to meet his. “What are you talking about! Even now that I know about all of this, you’re still talking in riddles!”

Lucifer was struggling. He was holding back. She could see the misery and apprehension in his eyes.

“Lucifer! Talk to me! What _more_ could I be missing?.... Please…. talk to me.” She couldn’t stop the half sob that escaped at the end.

They shared a painful look, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and maybe even his. The silence was heavy. 

She was debating on grabbing his shoulders and shaking it out of him until the heated mood dissipated - just like that. He sighed and looked towards the table of barely eaten food and half-full glasses of juice. He seemed to be sad, even just from looking at it. 

He turned his gaze back to her, seemingly resolute. “You’re right.. You..you deserve to know.”

She moved out of his way as he stalked towards his bar, smoothly grabbing two tumblers from the shelf and filling them with an amber colored alcohol. 

“Lucifer..” she whispered, sadly as he walked past her. He was acting as if he was heading to his own execution.

She hung by the door to the balcony, head resting on the wall as she watched him pour the drinks and bring them to the living room. The sun still warmed her back. She almost wished she’d never gotten into this with him right now, but no. They needed to do this. Or they could never go forward.

She walked steadily towards him, sitting directly across from him on the other side of the glass coffee table. She held out her hand to him, hoping to extend her feelings. Her assurance. He stared at it for a moment, unsure before meeting her eyes. She pushed everything she had into her gaze to say ‘please, I need this’.

He seemed to get the message. He hesitantly took it between his own two hands. And leaned in, opposite of her. She met his posture and soon it was almost as if they was no barrier between them.

She could see so much in his eyes. A level of vulnerability she’d only seen a few times, ever, from him.

 

_That's where I cut my wings off._

_What?_

_Well, I didn't. Maze did.I told her to._

_N-No. Seriously. What is that?_

_Don't, please.._

 

_Don't go anywhere, you moron! Just come on, Frank, stay with me, stay with me._

 

_You deserve someone worthy of you and that isn't me._

_That's not what I've been saying, Lucifer._

_I know. It's what I'm saying. You deserve someone better because you, Detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree. You always put your daughter first, even though the ungrateful urchin does nothing to contribute to the rent. So you deserve someone worthy of that grace.  
Someone who knows that every crime scene breaks your heart, even though you'd never admit it. Someone who actually appreciates your impossibly boring middle name. Jane. More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you because well, you're special and I'm.. I'm not worth it._

 

_I was afraid. Afraid that you'd want me 'cause you've only seen certain sides of me. That if you saw all of me knew all of me, you would run away._

_Lucifer._

_Detective, it's true._

_No._

_The other side of me is it's bad.It's monstrous, even. But you wanted the truth, and you deserve the truth. Right now, I can't show it to you, so I'm just gonna have to tell you. Detective... Chloe.. I am the Devil._

 

She stared at him and she felt warm, and right, and so...so in love. He was so much more than he saw of himself. 

He was caught up in his own thoughts too, she noticed. She squeezed his hand. ‘I’m listening’, ‘I’m here for you’, ‘I’m ready for whatever’. However he wanted to take it as. All were true.

He finally spoke, his voice occasionally dipping with pause at his emotion. “You remember... right after we had our.. our moment on the beach? Things felt.. different.. between us?”

She could already tell this was not going to be an easy conversation for either of them.

“Mhm. That was.. When I kissed you, for the first time.” She murmured, shyly looking back at him.

He smiled sadly, sighing. “And if it wasn’t the best one I’d ever had.” He looked down at their hands, twiddling his thumbs over hers. She was glad for that so he didn’t see the blush that was assuredly plastered across her face. “Well, not too long after that, you were poisoned...”

She brushed his thumb with her own, returning the confidence to continue. 

“I.. I was finally coming around to believe that it all .. could be, well _real_. You have to understand, throughout my entire existence, all I’ve ever wanted was to have free will. I just wanted.. My own choice.”

She didn’t understand what this really had to do with her being poisoned. But she encouraged him. “And there’s nothing wrong with that, Lucifer. Who wouldn’t?”

His eyes flashed cold for a moment, “Only my entire bloody family, that’s who.” he responded. But he seemed to quickly realized his rash reaction and looked at her a moment in concern.

She wasn’t mad at all, in fact, she lately had shared the same feelings. Before, she knew whoever his dad was not exactly a great guy. Of course, it made it much more complicated knowing _who_ she was actually choosing to judge for Lucifer’s daddy-issues, but it didn’t change that she was always on his side.

“No, you’re right. After I knew.. After I found out you were telling the truth about everything, I couldn’t believe the things that they’ve done to you.” She answered back, with her own fury.

\----

He was trying _very_ diligently not to get too turned on by Chloe’s equal fury at his family, but it was (perhaps unsurprisingly) a very attractive quality, he’d just learned. Another treasure for Linda to dissect, he imagined.

No, he needed to tell her the truth. And despite how frustratingly alluring that response had just been, he doubted she would be interested in any sort of follow-up of affection after he told her what he needed to.

He was bringing up the courage he had to go on and she nodded back at him with fire in her eyes. Not _his_ sort of fire, no. The literal flames of hell that burned in his was no comparison. Hers burned brighter. It was fueled with something stronger than anger. He’d never seen her look at him this way before. It was already addicting.

“Right, sorry.” He decided to get back to his point. “I-I.. I always just wanted my own will. And I came here, to … Los Angeles-”

“Earth you mean.” Chloe corrected, sassily, eyebrows quirking as if it were a secret joke between just them.

“You.. are making this difficult” He edged out, glancing at her as if she were in trouble. He couldn’t help but chastise her. How was he very well supposed to be serious when she kept acting this…well, adorable!

She bit her lip. She _must_ know.

“ _Yes_ , yes yes. Earth.” He huffed, trying to focus without jumping across the table and just.. Yes better not to go down that trail of thought.  
“So, I had it in my mind that I would retire from Hell. That I was done with my Dad’s self-serving plot to torture the worst humanity has to offer.” He felt his gaze darken with that memory. It always would hurt.

“And what do you know,” he continues in mock happiness. “The very same time I would decide to remain on earth, I encounter an undeniably gorgeous Detective that was immune to my charms. How interesting.”

He felt fury rising again just thinking about it. But he could see Chloe’s mind working, trying to connect it. So he continued.

“Well, love, I wondered how that was possible. How could you, a seemingly normal human, could ignore my requests to learn your desires, to tempt you, and all else. It stumped me, to say the least. I even thought for a time, that I must be turning mortal. You can imagine how happy _Maze_ was at that.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chloe seemed to suppress a small laugh. He sent a small smile in kind.

“But I decided to stay around you, learn more, test my own morality.” He quirked his head, reminiscing a bit himself. “I found that I didn’t really care soon enough. You were interesting enough all on your own without everything else. Your goodness, it… it affected me.” He held off a moment before collecting himself. It was coming to that moment.

“Soon enough, it only took being within a mile of you or so to be able to feel pain, to _bleed_ like anyone else on earth. My well, as you put it, ‘vulnerability’ around you, it became _quite literal_.”

He exhaled shakily. Now.

“So, my lovely Detective..” He paused, glancing back to her. She was hanging on his words. He couldn’t read how she might be feeling, though. He was going in blind with her, as always, he supposed.

“That brings us to the reason for your uniqueness. Your ‘devil deflection’ if you will..” his heart was racing again. 

“I.. I found out, just before we realized Dr. Carlisle had poisoned you that you, my dear, well… you…. You are a miracle. Placed here by my Father. I found out that Amenadiel was sent to bless your mother with you, right before I came to your house and found you, bleeding nose and all..”

He couldn’t stand to see her reaction so he just took some sort of uneasy joy that her hands hadn’t yet moved away from his. 

“Chloe, whatever you feel for me.. The reason you’re not scared.. Of who I am..” he clenched his teeth, “is because you don’t have a _choice_.”

\---

Chloe sat in silence for a moment. The room burned. His hand _burned_ in hers. But she would not take hers away. He was holding her down like a tether.

"So, that’s the reason you ran.” She said, restraining herself. 

 

_This is gonna be hard for you to understand, but I've been through Hell recently. Both figuratively and literally. True torment, my greatest fears realized._

_Lucifer, I am the one who almost died._

_Yes, I know. That is what I'm talking about._

_Wow. I almost believe you care._

_Have you ever known me to lie?_

 

There was electricity running through her veins. She wanted to hug him, hit him, yell and scream, run, stay. She wouldn’t be able to choose just one reaction. 

He met her gaze confused. “What?”

“It makes sense now.” She muttered. What was she supposed to say to that. He clearly saw her as the antithesis of everything he’d ever wanted. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make him overcome that.

“But wait.” Chloe said, curiously as a thought came to her. “What changed?” She asked, suddenly looking back at him. “Nothing’s changed.” She said plainly.

“Sorry?” He repeated another question at her, clearly not expecting this reaction. 

“ _Lucifer_. Tell me what’s changed. You told me just the other day that we couldn’t go back. We-we _kissed_. You were just now eating a sandwich outside with me on a date! What changed?”

“Well, for starters, you’ve just seen I’m the Devil, and you’re perfectly fine with it!” He dropped their hands and stood abruptly. He walked behind the couch, his hand tracing the top as he put another barrier between them.

“That’s not true!” She yelled back.

“Oh, isn’t it? I assure you, Detective, _no one_ has ever given me this sort of reaction before to my Devil face. And they wouldn’t. Not unless divine intervention came into play!”

“Lucifer! No one is making my decisions except for _me_. I had three days. Three days to process this all before I told you this. You don’t think I was going a little crazy? You don’t think I was questioning everything? But whatever end result you expected isn’t fair.”

His eyebrows scrunched and his hands clenched the couch. “What do you mean.”

“I mean, that you expected me to _run_ because you won’t let yourself believe that someone could know you. Really know you and still want you.” She stood, mirroring his tense stance at first.

The intensity didn’t dissipate, but her determination bled through everything else. She walked to the couch, still on the opposite side but grabbing the cushion where his hand sat and pushing herself to his level, face to face. She looked up at him with a confidence that wouldn’t be removed by his self-doubt.

“You are the one who is running. I don’t _care_ how I ended up here, alive on this earth, with you, without you, or whatever.” Her octave lowered as her words became a heated whisper, “But if you think I would want to be with you for any other reason than finally seeing everything that you really are, not the things people say about you, or the way your family would have you be portrayed, not even the things you say about _yourself_ , Lucifer.” She stopped for a moment before taking a pause to take a gulp of air, “then you, need to think again.”

She felt him exhale as she settled onto the couch on her knees, and wrapped her hands around his chest. His chest was pounding.

“I _know_ who you are, Lucifer Morningstar.” She said sweetly, murmuring into his shirt. He smelled of light vanilla, whiskey and home. She pulled back and looked up with teary eyes, meeting his, shining with unshed saltwater. “You’re the most astounding, frustrating, loyal, beautiful person I have ever met.”

She could barely think before his lips pressed into hers in a desperate kiss. She answered with a returned intensity before she reluctantly pulled back.

“So, do you believe me?” She could hardly contain her happiness. 

He sighed, a shaky breath leaving his lungs. “I think that’s my line, Detective.”

She smiled warmly. “Chloe” she whispered. 

He returned her loving look, a sense of wonder in his gaze. “Chloe.”

She made another move towards his lips, as did he, when suddenly Lucifer’s penthouse elevator bell sounded.

Lucifer uttered a few very British curses at the disturbance and Chloe sighed as they turned towards it. Would this be their true fate? To be perpetually interrupted with every _moment_.

And it was Dan, no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just a very small idea of where this will go. Might fall flat, but thx again for the support. :)


	12. Well, What About?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Song Suggestion: "Late to the Flight" by Laura Marling

“Complete tosh. No more of this open door policy. It’s not providing me with any of the fun results as it was originally intended.” muttered Lucifer as they watched Dan walk up to them.

“Well Detective Douche, you really _have_ outdone yourself today.” Lucifer greeted him sarcastically, walking lithely around the other side of the couch, sitting down next to Chloe and crossing his arms and legs. His arm touched hers, sending a jolt of adrenaline through her veins. It had her wondering where things might have gone had Dan not walked in.. 

She looked at Lucifer, observing him for a moment. He was clearly put-off, she thought, judging by his typical ‘don’t mess with the Devil’ posture. 

Dan seemed confused, and clearly, still very sad.

“What?” He looked between the two and seemed to realize. “Wait.. I didn’t… interrupt something, did I?” He asked, slightly uncomfortably.

“So, _so_ surprising to me sometimes the line of work that you’re in.” He quipped. Chloe called off the attack, patting Lucifer on the shoulder in a silent motion of ‘lay off’. 

The attack was thus stopped (reluctantly judging by Lucifer’s expression) and the Devil relented, motioning for the other man to sit. “Fine. How can I help, Daniel?”

Dan let out a weird laugh, “What? Why would you assume that I need something? Maybe I just came to ...chill.” 

The Detective and Devil were not convinced. They gave a deadpan expression back in turn.

“OK.. that’s just creepy. Can you both stop?” Dan countered. 

“Daniel, Daniel.” He chastised, “I’ve seen this look on _many_ a face.” Lucifer continued, grabbing his scotch from the table and taking a sip. “I know when someone wants something from me.” His lips curled in his typical devious grin.

“You make it sound so official… and disturbing” Dan responded. 

“Well you might want to think about who you’re asking a favor from.” Chloe added in, slyly. Lucifer’s eyes met her in surprise and she winked. He seemed to be on the verge of a laugh at that, but of course, he held it in and turned serious again, looking back at Dan.

“So, out with it, Danny boy,” Lucifer said coolly.

“Look I obviously did interrupt something kind of.. Weird.. Here… so I’m sorry about that..?" He added, "But the reason why I wanted to talk to you, Lucifer, is Charlotte’s family didn’t want many others at her funeral besides immediate family” He started sadly, “and.. I know that she and I only dated briefly, but Lucifer I wanted to see if there’s anything you could do to get me... an invitation to go too.”

Lucifer regarded Dan for a moment, seemingly serious in his thoughts. 

“Well, Daniel, I’m afraid to say that it’s a bit more complicated than you might think. I won’t be receiving any invitation myself. Not that’d I’d go anyways.”

Dan’s face grimaced in an oncoming anger, about to go off on Lucifer - as Chloe could see it.

“Ahem” Chloe started, interrupting both of them, as she looked at Lucifer, clearly confused by Dan’s almost-outburst. “Hey, Lucifer, I think you just mean that funerals _in general_ aren’t really your thing, right?”

Lucifer mouthed an “o” at her before nodding and turning back to Dan, leaning in a bit.

“Yes, right, I only meant that I don’t quite see a point in sitting in a stuffy parlor full of fake sobs and poor acting. Half the time, it just becomes absolutely farcical. Besides, it’s not as if any of them can even hear you anyways. In fact, our Charlotte’s already lazing about in the Silver City by now.”

Dan seemed stumped, unsure how to proceed.

“Well, what about” Chloe jumped in with as much charisma as she could muster, trying to offset the awkwardness, “a night at Lux in Charlotte’s honor? Hm?”

Both men considered it for a moment and looked back at each other, seeming to be coming to an agreement.

“I think that could work. I could even have the arrangements ready by tonight.” Lucifer mulled to himself. “It’s certainly a new sort of ‘party’ for me to organize, but I have no qualms against it.”

“Fine. But no randos.” Dan said sternly to Lucifer. 

Lucifer raised in eyebrow in response.

“I mean, if we’re doing this, it really has to be about Charlotte.” Dan followed, with a bit more emotion.

Chloe looked towards Lucifer. Would he really be down to close down his whole club just for what would probably be a handful of people depressingly standing around, crying about someone’s death?

Lucifer seemed to guess her considerations.

“Well, Daniel, I can agree to that.” He reasoned, looking levelly at the other man and taking a sip of his scotch, leaning back on the couch. “However, this will be an absolute knees-up event if I’m anything to do with it.”

“What?” Dan asked, exasperated.

“No. Moping.” Lucifer enunciated sharply, rising and looking down at Dan. 

“Now, out you go. I have suddenly gone from a very promising afternoon to unfortunately and actually having obligations.”

Dan said his goodbyes, seemingly happy about the recent events, claiming he’d tell everyone who was close with Charlotte at the station about tonight.

Chloe smiled. She knew Lucifer was probably excited about this too, despite any oncoming dramatized acting of opposition on his part.

“Hey,” Chloe said softly as Lucifer settled back down on the couch next to her after Dan had left. “You didn’t have to do that. I was just suggesting.”

Lucifer smiled back, walls dropping a bit once more. “First, you _must_ know that I couldn’t possibly turn down any request that comes from those lips, and secondly, even I have a soft spot for our dear Charlotte.”

Chloe made a mental note to ask him about the whole ‘mom’ thing.. She remembered to herself how somehow Charlotte was his 'father's ex'.. But she very much doubted that things were how they sounded in that matter. But now was not the time. They had plenty, she thought happily to herself.

“So, I’m going to head out and grab a few things and get ready for tonight too. Besides I don’t want to get in the way, now that you have this to organize!” Chloe said perkily.

He smirked. “But it would be a very welcomed distraction.” His gaze turned molten. 

She stopped herself before making a very rash decision to straddle him right then.

“Hmm.” Chloe hummed, biting her lip. “Maybe you’ll just have to wait until tonight for any .. er.. _distractions_.”

She moved as quick as she could to give him a short peck, hoping to swiftly run right towards the elevator after and leave him wanting more. Yes, it was quite possible that his deviousness may be subtly influencing her.

As soon as she made contact with those perfect lips and made a move to bolt, he grabbed her and brought her down again, laughing from deep in his stomach.

“You little minx! How can you continue to be such a tease.” He groaned, still laughing. 

He smiled without inhibition at her, an honest grin lighting his face and eyes alight with joy, as she lightheartedly made play moves to escape. He held her down without effort, both of them chuckling at the silly game.

“Fine, fine” he calmed, finally letting her go, “Go pick up the spawn and pick out your favorite sweater and pantsuit for tonight then.” His eyes shone with humor.

“Lucifer Morningstar, are you insulting my fashion choices?” She scoffed, finally rising from his lap and standing over him.

“Do you really want to go down this line of conversation because I can assure you-” She slapped him on the arm playfully.

“Ouch!” He said in mock offense, grabbing his arm. 

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “See you tonight, Lucifer.”

He grabbed her hand in a quick moment as she started to walk away. 

“Chloe..” He muttered.

Her heart did that funny thing again it did whenever he said her name.

“Uhhuh?” She asked dazed.

“There’s still.. more … we should probably talk about at some point.” He voiced reluctantly, his brown eyes holding hers in caution. 

She smiled down at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s okay, Lucifer. We’ll get there.”

He nodded, still seemingly a little unsure but she held her sweet expression for a moment more before adding she’d see him tonight and getting in the elevator.

So he thought she'd be wearing a pantsuit, of all things?

Well not tonight, she thought to herself as she headed down to the parking garage. 

Tonight, she was going to make the Devil speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not forget about Charlotte! Plus, let's get our #Tribe together, no?


	13. Or What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/5TCaW6p (Link to Chloe's dress in this chapter)
> 
> Chapter 13 Song Suggestion: "I'm On Fire" by Chromatics

Chloe felt invincible. She’d finally made an enormous breakthrough with Lucifer, and even with herself. Not only did she finally tell him that she knew, but he hadn’t run. Neither of them had.

Sure, he’d tried to stop the inevitable with revealing the history of her birth, and it’s … celestial origins… but that didn’t, _couldn’t_ , mean what he thought it did. Even if Lucifer’s… Father.. _God_.. Had put her in his path, how would he have known that they would fall in love?

Well, then again, it’s God.. so .. He probably did know.

Despite that, her personality and her choices were her own. Nothing she’d done in her life was easy and sure as... hell... she’d made wrong decisions. There was no special heavenly decision maker up there telling her how to live - she was positive of that at least. 

But something told her Lucifer was still doubtful. It didn’t change that she would prove it to him somehow. She would. She was going to make him believe her. She felt her heart surge, thinking about him, and thinking about their newfound level to their relationship. Finally… _finally_. She couldn’t even find it in her heart to care right now who he really was or how he came to be here, but the thought of him, and that kiss today, it filled her with such an airy and soft feeling. 

Even in the line to pick up Trixie at her school, something Lucifer had previously called “a Hell-worthy trial”, she couldn’t wipe this ridiculous smile from her face.

“Hi mommy!” Trixie said, opening the passenger door and jumping into the car. 

“Hi monkey! How was school?” Thankfully at least Trixie was able to pull her from this newly induced Lucifer-obsessed stupor.

“Good.. how was Lucifer?” She grinned deviously.

Well, there goes that.

Chloe pressed her lips together and gave her daughter a scrutinizing look. “Why do you think I saw Lucifer, monkey?”

Trixie giggled and leaned in closer as Chloe started to pull out of the parking lot. 

“I know because you were smiling like you do when you see him. Does that mean he’s going to be at our house again today? And tomorrow morning again for breakfast too?” Trixie began to get excited at the idea.

Chloe held in a small laugh at one particular thought. If he was here right now he’d be slightly terrified by her daughter’s excitement to see him. But she knew that part of Lucifer really enjoyed seeing Trixie. She just ruined his cool “Devil” image. 

And now that she knew his .. background.. Perhaps that meant that children really were a foreign concept to him? Was he even a kid at any point in his life? 

If that was the case, it seemed like he doing rather well... But how could she know? There wasn’t much in the way of judging how your angel/devil boyfriend was doing in comparison to other angel/devil boyfriends in the getting-along-with-your-human-child department. So she would just have to consider any progress to be the best of its kind, she supposed.

“So, you’d like that?” Chloe questioned Trixie further, stealing a glance at her daughter. 

“Um, _YES_!” Trixie almost yelled, jumping a bit in her seat.

Chloe smiled warmly, “Well.. I was thinking..that you might see Lucifer around a bit more, actually.”

“Did you two kiss, mommy?” Trixie gaped at her, excitement growing.

Chloe sighed, well there was no point hiding it she supposed. “Maybe so. But don’t tell him I said anything. He’s probably not the kind who likes to kiss and tell.” She gave her daughter a playful wink and smile. 

“Will I get to call him my step-Devil?” Trixie asked ecstatically, giggling. 

Chloe tried not to choke at that. She hid her shock with a few coughs. Did Trixie know?! How??! MAZE?

“Um.. I don’t know, Trixie babe.” she started, recovering from her lungs sudden outburst, “I’m not sure how Lucifer would feel being called..um.. that.”

Trixie’s face fell but she quickly seemed to think of something else and recovered quickly with a grin on her face. Chloe was now just a bit suspicious what this _other_ little devil was planning.

Trixie chatted all the way home after that, devising all sorts of plans for their next game and movie night, and what she things she wanted Lucifer to teach her how to cook.

Chloe felt her heart warm at her daughter’s sweet response.

\---

 

After calling Olga to watch Trixie tonight, Chloe sent a quick text to Dan when she got home to see how things at the Precinct went. Apparently, it was a surprising number of people who’d shown interest in attending, and even some from her law office had found out and RSVP’d to Dan. Word spread fast.

She doubted that Dan would think to invite everyone, though, so she typed up a message to the Tribe group chat.

 

Chloe: _Hey guys. There’s going to be a private event at Lux in Charlotte’s honor tonight. I think around 10 PM. You should come._

It was just a few seconds before she got a response.

Ella: _Dan mentioned it! I will so be there._

Maze: _Are you kidding me? Now Lucifer’s hosting funerals?_

Chloe sighed in frustrating, quickly typing up a response.

Chloe: _I asked him to. And it’s not a funeral, it’s just a party.. in her honor._

Maze: _Well I better be getting boned in her honor is all I’m saying._

Linda: _Wouldn’t miss it._

Maze: _You want to watch?_

Linda: _Sure, Maze. That’s exactly what I meant._

Maze: _> :)_

Chloe: _Alrighty then, see you all there. I’ll let Lucifer know._

Ella: _Can’t wait to see another Deckerstar kiss!_

Chloe groaned as multiple teasing messages from Maze and exclamations points and asks for more detail from Linda popped up. She decided to nip this before it got to out of hand.

Chloe: _Might be able to tell more later, if there’s a good time._

Ella: _Oh, we’re going to MAKE time_

Maze: _Get her daiquiris. Should do it._

Chloe threw her phone on the bed and went to look at her closet. Nothing really screamed out “sexy angel-bait” and “memorial-event appropriate” and especially not those two together, so she was feeling a bit at a loss. 

Well.. actually.. There might be one option.

She pulled out the trunk at the back of her closet that had some of her mom’s things in it. There was one dress that her mother had worn at one of her premiers in the late 80’s that was somewhat sexy and classy if she remembered it right. It might be a bit tight, though. She remembered trying it on some time ago, before she’d had Trixie. Her mom had given it to her to “hold” but had insisted she wear it whenever she wanted. She’d never actually thought of wearing it out before. It was extremely form fitting and… velvet... of all things. 

But that seemed to be coming back in style anyways.. So it couldn’t hurt to try it on..

After several nudges, pulls and dancing into the form-fitting fabric she risked a glance in the mirror. 

She was pleasantly surprised. It seemed to fit rather well, and didn’t seem too out of date. She grabbed her phone again and snapped a quick photo, sending it to the group.

Maze: _Fuck yes Decker_

Linda: _Hot momma!_

Ella: _HE’S GONNA FREAK._

Okay. She sent a heart and thumbs up to the group and quickly stripped the dress to take a shower and get ready. 

\---

“I don’t know... now that it’s really on, it just seems like it’s a little.. much…” Chloe said hesitantly, turning around in the mirror to see her back of the dress criss-crossed in laces. 

Maze rolled her eyes. “You really need to get out more if you think that’s ‘too much’.” 

Chloe skimmed her eyes over the curves in the mirror, biting her lip, “Yeah well, of course you wouldn’t think so. You wear much less than this every day.” She absently traced the velvet on her ribs as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Maze spun Chloe’s body from the mirror to facing her instead. Chloe could see the deadpan look in her...demon.. roommate's eyes.

“Well, if you can trust my opinion on anything, trust that I would know when you gotta live a little. I don’t get an afterlife like all of you, and I live however I want right now because of it.” Maze said confidently, letting go of Chloe’s shoulders, leaning back against the door in Chloe’s bedroom. 

“You don’t get an afterlife? Really?” Chloe sat down on the bed, staring back at Maze. The dress problem long forgotten.

Maze side eyed the exit, looking as if she might just bolt.

“Nope” she replied, popping the ‘p’, “Once I’m dead, I’m gone.”

It didn’t seem to strange in theory. Of course, that’s what Chloe had previously believed happens to everyone before just three days ago when she learned, well, quite the opposite. God was real, Hell was real, the… _Devil_ was real.. And so were demons. 

But now it seemed odd that there could be such divisions. Why should Maze get the short end of the stick?

“Why’s that?” Chloe said, leaning in.

Maze stared back at her for a long moment before breaking the quiet with a sharp laugh. Chloe could see the same deflection in her eyes as was Lucifer’s habit. Maybe he’s where she got it from.

“He made me. Lucifer. I’m not really ‘of this world’, or that one,” she motioned upwards. “I’m just… here. I don’t really know why. That’s just how it is.”

“Lucifer made you?” Chloe tried not to let her mouth fall open in shock.

“Sort of.” Maze answered vaguely. “Even an archangel like him can only do so much in terms of creation without daddy’s permission.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow. “So, Lucifer, with ...God’s... help, made you?” She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could humanly stomach without some sort of breakout. Maybe she should stop asking so many questions…

And Lucifer and his Father collaborating? Creating up demons together in some kind of weird celestial workshop? She thought probably not on that one.

Maze shrugged. “Not exactly sure how it worked out, but I’m one part hellfire, one part archangel fury and another part unknown. Lucifer doesn’t even know how he did it, how he made any of us really without God’s typical intervention, but he has his suspicions. Hence ‘His’ involvement.” She motioned to the ceiling once more, this time with her middle finger.

 

Chloe thought for a moment to herself. It’s true that Lucifer would automatically be one to blame his father for anything unexplainable, and Chloe would normally be one to disagree at first, to ask what any other consideration might be, but what if Maze was some kind of.. Present? Apology? For one’s son being sent to the loneliest, and _worst_ place in existence? 

Then again, Maze was extremely… rough. Not the best playmate for a badly burned, depressed angel. More of another sort of punishment actually. But wait, no, maybe not. She did have a certain soft spot for Lucifer, before they started fighting. She had been suspicious and angry at having Chloe around even..

“Hey, did you not want me around Lucifer before because I was the reason he could be hurt?”

Maze looked back in surprise. “Uh, yeah. Duh. You were ruining everything else too.” 

“Everything else?”

Maze made a crude gesture as if she was deep throating.. Something.

“Ew, gross. Okay, I get it.” Chloe was perfectly fine not picturing _that_. For several reasons.

A grinning Maze leaned down towards Chloe, “Why’s that Decker? Jealous?” 

Chloe scoffed, trying to act anything but. She caught the demon’s eye. Alright, that didn’t work.

Maze cackled. “Seriously? Don’t be. You could get him to do anything you want by wearing that in front of him.” She quirked her eyebrow as a tease. “And I can give you some tips on-”

Chloe held up her hand to stop her roommate. “Uh, no. I’m good thanks.”

Maze smirked. “Suit yourself.” She gave Chloe a once over again and licked her lips, teasingly, before walking back downstairs and yelling something to Trixie.

Chloe glanced back in the mirror, looking at the dress again with nerves.

Maze was right, maybe she wasn’t so nervous about the dress but actually what might happen after he saw her _in_ that dress.

\---

Chloe: _I’m on my way! Uber is close. Hopefully everything’s going smoothly?_

Lucifer: _Tell me again why I agreed to this. Someone named **Jim** almost just started sobbing all over my suit jacket._

Chloe: _Because you’re actually a sweetheart. Admit it!_

Lucifer: _Take that back immediately!_

Chloe: _Or what?_

Lucifer: _Oh my dear, dear, Detective. Best be careful when teasing… I might actually have to do something what that pretty little mouth of yours._

Chloe: _Technically it’s my fingers_

Lucifer: _Definitely those, as well ;)_

Chloe blushed. Maybe she should be flirty-texting Lucifer a little less and calming down a bit more. Her heart was already in some sort of stress just from wearing this thing out. She took a deep breath and put the phone in her clutch as her Uber pulled up to Lux. She thanked him and exited the car, walking up to the club. 

There were a few other people in front of her going in, the bouncer stopping them to confirm their purpose of attendance. This might be a bit bigger than she’d thought, after all. And the woman in front of her walking in was wearing a little black dress herself. Maybe she’d just over thought the dress being some kind of big deal.

If everyone else was wearing something similar, that would definitely be better. Yes. He probably wouldn’t notice much of anything… but at least, she wouldn’t stand out too much.

Oh, she was wrong about that.

As she made her way down Lux’s staircase, she felt eyes on her, but none of them made heat spread up her chest like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I've been in a writing slump, and my classes for the semester have just started. No excuses, I know. I also had to plan this out a bit but hopefully we'll start heading in some good directions.
> 
> Thanks for all the continued love.
> 
> Xoxo.


	14. Did She Say That Out Loud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion for Chapter 14: "Movement" by Hozier

Lucifer’s mouth went dry as she sauntered down to the floor, her eyes downcast seemingly in embarrassment. He had not a clue why.

She was a vision. 

A vision who knew him, _knew who he was_ , and was coming to him by her own choice… he hoped.

He almost forgot to meet her at the bottom, to balance her on arrival, because she wearing some of the tallest heels he’d ever seen on her. And they were making her legs look positively _scandalous_. He wasn’t sure if he’d be horribly regretting his decision to tease her this afternoon, or rejoicing it. So far, the result of it was proving to be quite destabilizing.

“Hello”. She whispered to him, eyes alight in a playful mood as she reached the ground floor, delicately placing her hand in his readied one.

“Yes.. Hello.” He answered back dumbly. What was she doing to him? Well, perhaps it was that stubborn love thing once more. “You.. are absolutely ravishing, darling. Forgive me if I’m left speechless throughout the night.”

Her cheeks tinged pink at that and at first she smiled but then it faltered for a moment. Why?

“Is everything alright.. Chloe?” 

She looked to the ground, seeming distressed. “No, it’s fine. Thank you, Lucifer.”

No, this wouldn’t do.

He pulled her near the wall where the music and noise of chatter wasn’t as loud. 

“Tell me?”

She shook her head in a seemingly frustrated manor, removing her hand from his and crossing her arms across her stomach. “No, it’s ridiculous.”

“I very much doubt that.” He answered with as much patience as he could, putting his index finger under her chin to meet her gaze. She complied, with some hesitance. Her expression was unreadable.

“Well, it just reminded me when you said... When you were gone on my birthday, you were with someone else.. You called them ‘ravishing’ too.. And I don’t know…” she trailed off before becoming flustered again, “Sorry, I know that has nothing to do with right now, and I’ll drop it, I promise!” 

She turned from him again, taking a deep breath. “Just forget I said anything?” 

What? Ravishing? Well, he’d been with.. Ah.. Ella. At Las Vegas.. For their little undercover operation. How had she heard that? Oh.. that’s right, Dr. Linda had been at his flat as well. 

“She’s here, actually.” Lucifer said, getting her attention. She immediately looked almost angry. He held back a smile at her jealousy. It was kind of nice being the one to be jealous over, at least, when it was from her. Quite... adorable. “The girl I called ravishing that day.”

“Oh?” She seemed to be trying to put on an act of nonchalance, but starting to quickly scan the crowd at Lux. “Who is it?”

“Hm, I don’t know if I should say..” Lucifer added, faux-indecisiveness. “I wouldn’t want to cause a cat fight, especially when I’m sure you’ve managed to find a spot for your gun somewhere under that sinfully tight number..”

That may have set her off a bit.

“Whatever! I don’t care! Like I said, I’m really not that interested, I was-”

He laughed a bit, unable to contain it but her reacting expression was not one of amusement and she made a move to walk away but he caught her by the arm for a moment to stop her. 

“It was Ms. Lopez. That's who I said that to.” He confessed, now sure that he’d need to come clean before she actually got angry. “We were in Las Vegas for a bit of police work that day, if you can believe it.. I needed her help going undercover for a dangerous predicament that .. Candy was in…”

Well, part of it had been the enjoyment of her reaction, the other part was not really wanting to bring that name up.

Chloe visibly deflated. “Oh.. it was..you said that to Ella?” She was quiet before chuckling and shaking her head to herself.

“Care to share the joke?” He was genuinely curious how she could be laughing just seconds after she’d been fuming at him.

“You’re just..” She started slowly, seeming to be working to find the right words. “I just keep learning more and more things, and it’s making this picture of who you are that’s so different from the one I’d had in mind just days ago.”

His jaw tightened. That’s right, of course. Even though she had accepted it, he was now known as ‘the Devil’ to her. Of course that would change some things, naturally she had a different idea of him now. 

“Stop it. Whatever you’re thinking.”

He broke out of his thoughts and looked down to see a bright-eyed Detective looking up at him. That fire in her eyes again.

“By different, I mean that in a good way. I thought I knew you pretty well before, Lucifer, but I guessed there were some things I was probably missing. I didn’t realize the scope of that,” she laughed a bit, he assumed in a hint of their shared knowledge over his newly-realized identity, before continuing “but along with that knowledge came so much .. more. I really am so excited to _really_ get to know you.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He was again completely overwhelmed by her. “Chloe.. I..”

She smiled warmly back at him, putting her index finger to his lips. “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

He could’ve flown right then, he was sure. It was taking everything not to pick her up and carry her bridal-style towards his penthouse. For now, it was okay that her reaction was unprecedented. He just wanted to enjoy this, at least for right now.

A slow song started playing from the speakers and he tore his eyes from hers, looking towards the bar in confusion. He’d specifically told Patrick only to play upbeat music tonight. He caught the stare of a smirking Mazikeen at the bar. Of course.

He turned back to Chloe, and suddenly the slow song didn’t seem too bad after all.

“Chloe, would you have this dance with me?”

She took his hand this time, leading the way to the dance floor as her show of agreement. He followed behind, completely in awe by her continued ability to continuously surprise him with her tenacity.

And he certainly wasn’t complaining about the view from this angle, either. Bloody hell, he was in trouble.

\---

If Chloe had been self conscious before, or even worried about Lucifer and her showing public displays of affection in front of her friends, that had all flown out the door now.

As soon as they reached the dance floor and Lucifer placed his hands around her waist, she caught his look of hunger. A deep heat of arousal flooded her body and she couldn’t help her immediate response in pressing herself against him.

He didn’t manage to hold back a groan at that. She pressed closer and felt him harden against her.

He leaned down towards her ear, “Chloe,” his whisper was heated with barely restrained want, “I do imagine you want to actually spend some time talking to people here tonight?”

Her stomach flipped. “Yes” She whispered back, her voice sounding much more breathy than she anticipated. She felt another push of delicious pressure from his growing erection.

The room felt entirely too hot.

“Well,” he continued, voice strained and still leading the way as they swayed together, “if you do not want me threaten everyone to leave this instance so I can take you right here, right now, I think perhaps a bit more space may be, ah, a good idea.”

Her breath caught at the thought of that and she knew despite the impracticality of that statement, she was _very_ interested in the sound of it. 

“Hm, right” She answered, trying to move her body from his, but it was proving difficult. Whatever force had caused her to do this in the first place was not so easy to stop and this closeness and the dancing and the music was inspiring some very intense..feelings. Finally she reluctantly moved back a bit, putting a little space from him.

She looked down, and could see how the excitement had affected him. Yeah, wow. He really was.. Wow… so big.

“Darling, saying things like that is _not helping_.” He growled out.

Oh, did she say that out loud?

She shivered and met his eyes. They were _burning red_ and God, judging by the way her body was reacting, she was way too into it.

No, wait… wait. People should not see those eyes, she reminded herself. 

She pulled him down in a sweet kiss and as she’d hoped, his eyes closed as he kissed her back. She did all she could to restrain it from going further, trying to keep it chaste. She pulled back and his eyes opened. He seemed to be doing the same and in both relief, and also some slight disappointment if she was being honest, she noted that they were back to their warm brown color. 

They managed to keep at least the last half of the dance much more appropriate for the current setting, but she could feel her stomach flip and skin heat up at every graze of his leg or stroke of his fingers on her waist. She was beginning to believe his threat from before and if she wasn't careful, the Devil would have his way. And she was perfectly fine with that, would it not completely halt this event he'd worked to implement.

As the song ended, the stood there on the dance floor for a moment, both clearly aware of the unresolved tension that has been _years_ in the making and heading to a dangerous peak.

"Ah, if you'll.. pardon me for just a minute, I'll be back?" Lucifer muttered close to ear. She had an idea of what his momentary escape could be about, but she did not want to think too much about that, as she was already beyond the point of.. stimulation she thought appropriate for a public venue. None the less one with her ex and best friends present.

"Sure, of course" She breathed airily, "I'll go grab a drink and say hello to everyone."

"Sounds like a plan then." He seemed to be drawn to her lips again like a magnet. But he visibly forced himself to back away and walked off the dance floor. She headed towards the bar to see a shocked Linda and Ella, a very knowing Maze, and an uncomfortable looking Dan awaiting her.

Yes, she now clearly remembers that this is why she prefers things like this to be a bit more.. private. She was not going to hear the end of this, was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter was a little fun to write.. at least the last part ;)


	15. Scared I Might Be Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 Song Suggestion: "Ivy" by Ruby Haunt

As she made her way through the surprising amount of people in Lux, she felt slightly regretful for the display they’d likely made. This was about Charlotte, and... actually, Charlotte probably didn’t care about it, if what Lucifer said was true. She’s living it up in - what did he call it again? Well, Heaven, by now. Chloe smiled at that thought.

At least there had been a good amount of other couples besides them dancing.. but still, she knew when she was being watched. The curse of a keen awareness from years as a cop. 

She approached the bar where conveniently sat the group in the leather bar-stools, except Maze who was behind the counter and whipping some sort of drink and handing it to Linda. They all watched her expectantly.

“Um, hey! What’s.. Uh.. what’s up guys?” Maybe if she just acted cool no one would say anything about it?

Okay, actually it worked a little too well. They all just stared back at her in silence. 

“Well.. Looks like Lucifer is.” Ella said finally.

Ugh. Here we go.

Ella’s serious facade broke as laughter suddenly burst from her. As if on queue, Maze and Linda looked at her in surprise before joining in, three of the Tribe suddenly holding their stomach and trying to calm down. Dan groaned. Chloe just hoped the lights in the club hid her very red face.

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Ella said between dying laughs. “Okay, no, that” she motioned to the dance floor, “was just … wow!”

“I got it on camera if anyone wants.” Maze added nonchalantly. “Might post to PornHub. I’ll send the link.”

Chloe squinted at her crazy friends. “Okay guys, it was not _that bad._

Linda leaned forward to Chloe from the bar-stool she was sitting on, smiling warmly, “We are you two’s biggest fans, if you can’t already tell.”

Ella nodded enthusiastically, “Deckerstar for life.”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Just fuck already.”

“Okay, as much as I feel for the guy, I really didn’t want to see that… OR hear that” Dan added towards Maze. No one really listened to that comment, though, as the Ella and Linda were _still_ gushing about the moment.

Well no one but Chloe. But while part of her was embarrassed, the other part was glad to have a friend group like this. She could feel thankful once in a while, couldn’t she? 

They’d all saw her and Lucifer together, acting like a couple, and she wasn’t getting the judgmental viewpoints or stern disagreements about her love life that she’d gotten from her mother with Dan, or with Pierce from… well, herself, if she was being honest. And even Dan was okay with it despite Lucifer’s seemingly insane claims of being the Devil...

It was horribly ironic, too, that everyone was so surprisingly supportive since she was literally in love with … Satan. She held back a laugh at that, it was still too crazy to think about most of the time.

“RIGHT.” Chloe added, trying to get this all under control as it had just gone clearly the direction she was hoping that it wouldn’t. “ANYWAYS, what’s the plan tonight for Charlotte? How are we going to do her memory justice?” She tried to put as much optimism and energy into the statement as she could, as to not start a downward spiral, but she should’ve known Dan wouldn’t respond any other way.

“Not sure, I guess I didn’t really think about that… and I should’ve..” Dan added, expression turning somber. “but Lucifer put in some nice touches, actually.” He marginally nodded his head towards some photos of Charlotte that had been nicely placed around the room in appropriate locations.

“Those and he’s been playing..” Dan stopped for a moment to collect himself, taking a big breath, “-he’s been playing, for the most part, her playlist that she liked to dance in the kitchen to when she was home..and we would cook together..”. Dan smiled sadly.

Ella stood up and moved from her bar stool to Dan, rubbing his back. Chloe did the same from the other side. He looked up appreciatively at them.

Lucifer’s sweetness would’ve usually surprised her, and it did to a point still, but she knew now there was still quite a bit of… well.. _angelicness_ under all that self-doubt and tough exterior of his.

“I do believe I said no moping, did I not?” 

And he was back. Time for her face to turn red again, after it finally just calmed down. 

He was resting on the other side of the bar from all of them, expression playful.. Beard perfectly trimmed to a sexy 5 o'clock shadow, suit fitting him like a glove… and she was staring. He caught the stare and sent a wink her way before turning his attention back to the group as a whole.

“I believe a punishment is in order, for not keeping your deal,” said Lucifer, making a move to grab something from below the bar.

Maze shot him a look of incredulity, “You don’t mean?”

“Ah, but I do, Mazikeen.” 

They shared mischievous expressions, clearly trying to scare their intended 'victims'.

“And what will this punishment be, then?” Linda said bravely to the Devil.

“Oh, only one of my favorite pastimes when I was in Hell.” He grinned widely.

Chloe’s heart spiked. Hell? He couldn’t say that in front of Dan and Ella! What was he going to show them? Some sort of hell-made weapon? A torture device?! She stared at Lucifer in slight horror, thinking she should stop him before he pulled out..

A bottle. of alcohol. Of course.

And suddenly, she was cracking up.

He looked back to her, eyebrows raised. He eventually started chuckling at her mirth in turn. Everyone else besides Linda, who was glancing at them with a smile, just looked back and forth between them in confusion.

She wiped the tears of humor from the corners of her eyes as she calmed down. He stared back at her in absolute, unadulterated, joy.

“Alright, then, whose to be punished first?” He asked jovially, breaking the silence between their shared laugh. 

“Me! Me!” Ella chimed. “I love me some good tequila.”

“Of course, and … there, you go Ms. Lopez.” He carefully handed the perfectly-poured shot into her hands and followed-suit with the rest. All except for her.

“What about me?” Chloe tried not to sound to dejected.

He raised his thumb and index finger between his chin for a moment, seeming to ponder as he stared at her. 

She stared back suspiciously. “What?”

“I am doubting it would be a good idea to give you this, it’s quite strong you know.”

“Oh common, man. She’ll be fine. She has a better stomach than me actually.” Dan added, in her defense. 

It was true, during their relationship she’d been the one shaking her head while _he_ would throw up in the toilet.

“Well, Daniel, I know what a trouble a drunk Detective can be and once burned, twice shy!” Lucifer argued.

“Pu-nish her! Pu-nish her!” Ella started to chant, followed by Maze. Linda laughed, joining in. Dan shook his head at the ridiculous display before finally giving in and adding his voice to the mix.

“Alright, alright, _fine_.” He relented, stopping the giggly chant from growing any more popular throughout the bar.

“You know, I could probably out drink you.” Chloe added as he moved to pour her shot.

He stopped mid-pour, looking back up to her for a moment and then to Maze before they both simultaneously burst out laughing.

“What? Scared I might be right?” His laughter stopped and he started to protest but she she smirked and leaned in.

“We haven’t really tested,” she whispered, “all the limits of your vulnerability around me, after all. Maybe I really _could_.”

To be honest, she was a little curious herself if he could actually get drunk. Usually when he had drank around her, it was a couple of glasses of whiskey at most and she usually left by the time it would be able to do anything to him. And besides, the small bit of liquor he’d add to his coffee at work was basically nothing. 

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, looking back at her now in curiosity and amusement.

“A wager, then?” He responded, audible to the group. 

They, however, were only ever aware of Lucifer’s habit to continuously drink 24/7 and judging by their expressions thought that Chloe was making a big mistake.

“I’m up for it if you are.” Chloe answered sassily, grabbing the shot and downing it in one go. He mirrored her action.

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Maze grinned.

“Hm.. alright, you know.. It could work.” Linda said thoughtfully, piecing together Chloe's thought process. “It’s possible.”

“I don’t know what you guys are saying, there’s no chance!” Dan turned to Lucifer and leaned over the bar, patting him on the shoulder. “Besides, you’re gonna lose either way.”

“Whatever do you mean, Daniel? I have no plans to lose.” Lucifer responded haughtily. 

Dan shook his head knowingly. “Even if you win, who's gonna be the one holding up hair in front of the toilet tonight. It’s gonna be one of you. No winner there.”

Lucifer frowned, seeming to realize what he’d got himself pulled into.

“No take backs!” Chloe threw in, pointing at her pouting devil. “And I’m _not_ going to lose.”

At the very least she might get him to let down some of those walls for an extended period of time. Plus, she couldn’t lie, a drunk Lucifer (out least outside of a crime scene) sounded kind of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again soon! Goodnight! :)


	16. Wasn't It Frustrating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 Song Suggestion: "ATTENTION" by Joji

“One, two, three, shoot!” yelled Ella.

Chloe and Lucifer downed their fourth shot glass, this time of whiskey. They had all moved to one of the circular couches in Lux after their wager had begun, and Lucifer could feel his Detective lean against him as she finished the 2 ounces of liquor, starting to sway just slightly.

“Damn, Decker, didn’t know ya had it in ya.” Maze said appreciatively.

“Oh, gross. I’ll be picking the next one.” Chloe muttered, wiping her mouth.

Lucifer quirked his brow. “The next one? Surely you’re done by now. Gotten it out of your system and all that?” 

He had a feeling that Daniel would right about the results likely being poor for both winner _and_ loser... and unfortunately Chloe been proven correct about her hypothesis. He was actually feeling tipsy. He should’ve known! Of course she would cause this, another effect of vulnerability!

Normally he’d be overjoyed that he was actually on his way to being drunk, and the prolonged effects of this tipsiness was were so wonderfully interesting compared to the minute-long buzzes he’d get if he drank a few _bottles_ of liquor in one sitting. Of course, he was trying his best not to let on that her theory was actually working, or she’d just be encouraged to keep up the shots, and that was not going to be good for either of them..

And not just because his normal filter in keeping his emotions firmly tucked away was starting to feel blurry… no, not at all.

“Not quite, Mister.” Chloe smirked, eyes staring back at only him. “Unless you’re ready to quit?”

“On the contrary, I’m game to go all night, love.” He replied back to her, with a little less confidence than he’d intended.

Chloe smiled at him and he felt a warm feeling throughout his body. “Hmm.. I don’t know about that. What do you guys think?”

“Oh, he’s getting drunk, for sure.” Maze laughed. “Just look at him.”

Chloe giggled at Lucifer’s distraught expression.

“It’s true. You do look a bit like..” She trailed off, a guilty look taking over her features.

Whatever for, though? She deserves to be smiling.

“Like what?” He ventured "An invincible Devil you haven't the slightest chance in beating at this silly game?" He smiled teasingly.

“No not really." She observed him for a moment. He enjoyed the feeling of her eyes searching him, her only object of attention. "Like.. well, that time you didn’t sleep for like a week. Kinda loopy..” Despite their lighthearted gests, her previous good mood was turning solemn. Why? 

Was she perhaps remembering how upset she’d been at him at that time? And for some reason, she was starting to feel the same again? He could barely remember that time as it was. What had happened that was causing this reaction?

“Oh, yes. I remember that week!” Linda started, “a very interesting time for us all. For once that wasn’t even something I’d suggested to him.”

“No, that was our dear Detective’s idea, actually!” He added enthusiastically, but his smile fell as her frown deepened. 

“Hey, is that Amenadiel?” Dan asked, standing up from the couch.

Lucifer reluctantly pried his eyes away from Chloe to see his firstborn sibling approaching the booth. “Why yes.. It is.” 

Amenadiel was walking towards them, back to looking proud as ever. His posture was the same do-gooder, straight backed authority persona he had always been oh-so happy to exude. But of course, what else was to be expected? Now he had his wings again, and was probably back to being in good-graces with the family.

“Oh hello brother.” Lucifer said coldly. “Care to sit down with us?” 

Amenadiel started to say something but Lucifer couldn’t stop his harsh tone and words that followed.

“Or perhaps, you’re feeling too high and mighty after your return from the Silver City? Humans and the Devil beneath you once again? Here to gloat?” 

Amenadiel sent a despondent look back to him. Of course, too good to argue back, as well, apparently. 

“No, Luci, I'm not.” He gave Dan a quick hug as a hello, and they both settled down in the booth. He returned Lucifer’s agitated look with a challenging expression. “I came because I thought it might be nice… to celebrate Charlotte.”

Lucifer felt a hand on his shoulder and he quarter-turned towards its source.. Chloe. He saw her warm expression of support and he sighed, anger deflating.

“Well why didn’t you just say so.” He said lamely, diffusing the tension around the group. 

Amenadiel smiled and began talking about Charlotte and both Dan and the rest of the group followed, happy to engage in the discussion. 

Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to focus, though. Amenadiel had just returned to earth, to discuss a human no less. And it wasn’t even about Charlotte, was it? He could hang out with her all he wanted to, up there. He was actually here to provide comfort, to Dan and the others it seemed. He wasn’t back to his cold and higher-than-thou attitude. His other siblings had assuredly given him a hard time though? That he hadn’t made Lucifer go back down to Hell? And now that they all would know he had his wings, what would stop them from having him try again?

And had Amenadiel seen Dad? Had he asked Him about his new theory? About Chloe? About if she was the only human who didn’t have free will? No, he likely hadn’t. 

Lucifer felt a wave of frustration course over him, and unlike he usually could, he couldn’t find the walls to hide it. He stood and walked towards the bar, intent on getting away from the trigger of this sour mood.

And the alcohol was quickly betraying him, turning his would-be sadness into a dark rush of helplessness. Where was the happy rush that humans always had? Maybe another shot would help. He waved down Patrick for another and swallowed it quickly after its arrival.

“What’s going on?” 

He turned to find Chloe behind him, holding onto the back of his suit jacket. “Why did you act like that?”

“I’m not sure” He answered honestly, surprising even himself.

“Did Amenadiel try to do something to you too? Like Maze?”

“No, no. My brother had been relatively tolerable lately, actually.” Lucifer responded, leaning against the back of the bar and looking at the group. He really even looked like a regular human, the way he was blending in and getting along with them all.

“He was back.. He was in the Silver City?” Chloe inquired further. 

Lucifer turned towards her, his attention grabbed. Now that she was actually listening to him, now that she _could_ , there was no reason to hide anything from her. It was a terrifying thought.

“Yes, that’s how I knew Charlotte went there as well. He flew her there himself after she was shot. I found one of his feathers at the crime scene.”

He stared back at her, watching her process more supernatural information to be taken as fact. She didn’t seem to be going through an existential crisis or rolling her eyes. Her expression encouraged him to continue, rather. Again, odd.

“I mean he actually _came back_ here, and he’s still.. He’s not trying to push me back to Hell again. I don’t understand!” Lucifer continued, crossing his arms.

“He was trying to get you to go back?”

“Yes, he was, apparently on Dad’s insistence, but he had stopped because he fell. He literally couldn’t anymore.”

“Fell? Like..”

“Not quite like me, no.” He answered, predicting her line of questioning. He continued on, “Anyhow, who knows what he's down here for now if it’s not for that, but it can’t be just because he wants to _chat_ ”

“Well, maybe he really does just want to spend time with friends? I mean, what would they send him here for if they already know that he couldn’t bring you back to... Hell.. before? ” Chloe reasoned. 

“Well who bloody knows. Before that, dear old Dad sent him to come bless your mum with _you_. So, really, it could be anything.” Lucifer grumbled.

\--

“Hey, Lucifer.” Chloe said, grabbing his wrist and pulling it from where it was crossed at his stomach.

Lucifer met her gaze and she could see the alcohol was indeed affecting him, his eyes glassy in confusion. 

“You know… I was thinking about the whole ‘miracle’ thing today. And even if I was put here intentionally, I have my own free will. I hope you know that.”

Lucifer’s wrist in her hand twitched “How can I?” 

Chloe bit her lip. She really was going to have to prove it somehow. But how? How could she?

“Well, what are the signs that someone doesn’t have their own free will?”

“Sign number one - metaphorical ‘someone’ was intentionally created by God.” He replied smartly.

She rolled her eyes. “So were you, but you kind of broke out of that, didn’t you?”

He gave her a look of discreditably. “Clearly not, if I’m with you by His meddling.”

Chloe huffed in frustration. “Look, if I don’t have free will, I would be only created for one purpose right?” 

“Not so sure about that.” Lucifer pondered, snapping out of his argumentative state for a moment. “See, I was _made_ as the Lightbringer, to make the stars. Then, after I rebelled, I was sentenced to guard and torture humanity’s worst. Now, I’m here on earth and I’m apparently…” he trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Well, perhaps I’m meant to be yours.”

“Mine? Wouldn't it make more sense if I was meant for _you _?”__

____

____

He was the angel that _made the stars_. He was the Lord of Hell. She was.. Just a boring, human. A dorky mom. Nothing special. 

He hummed, his eyes becomingly impossibly glazed. “Mm. No, definitely I’m yours.”

Oh, he really was drunk. And very endearing..

“You make me _bleed_ Chloe. I’m constantly questioning everything, because of you. You have..” he gently cupped her face, her fingers falling from his wrist. “You have truly stolen my soul.”

She blushed. What could she say to that?

“And here I thought it would have to be the other way around.” She muttered back, reveling in the feel of his warm hands on her cheeks.

A light laugh escaped his lungs, despite his gaze's somber gleam. "No, not quite, despite my reputation."

He was very.. soft.. and sweet right now. She couldn't possibly imagine that this man was the Devil. His charming accent and playboy persona seemed so easily discarded at this moment, and she understood how it was all just a shield. A product of years of distrust and anger. She almost cursed to herself at how she avoided seeing all of this for so long.. how she had basically worried he was an unstable person with delusions, incapable of love beyond a one night stand.

"Wasn't it frustrating?" She asked him before she could stop herself.

His brow scrunched in confusion and he dropped his hands from her face. "Wasn't _what_ frustrating? Did I miss something or has this alcohol really rendered me-"

"The fact that I didn't believe you." She interrupted, "Wasn't that frustrating?"

He stilled, seemingly surprised by her question.

"I mean, I suppose.. at times." He said vaguely, pausing a moment before continuing. "Well, especially in crucial moments such as risking your life trying to protect _Abel_ of all people from being blown up by a bomb, and yes I do take partial responsibility for that, or not listening to me when I said I should go in by myself to some dangerous situations that might potentially harm you.. but.."

"But?"

He sighed. "But.. I really didn't .. I don't know if I really _wanted_ you to believe me."

Chloe nodded. This she knew. As he'd said before, he'd thought that she'd run away. She couldn't necessarily blame him, but it was so frustrating knowing that they could've avoided so much confusion and strife, had he just shown her. But, easier said than done.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He added, looking at her with the strangest expression.

Now it was her turn to stare back perplexedly.

"You, _Chloe_ , you are the first being to make me mortal, vulnerable. You are my first real friend in the history of humanity. But more so, you are the first woman who.. who I have loved... and oh, Father, I've honestly underestimated the effects of whiskey around you," he admitted embarrassedly, avoided eye contact now.

"Lucifer.." she murmured, taken aback by his wholehearted confession.

She'd both known and assumed these things, but it didn't stop the words from squeezing her heart.

"Lucifer," she said again, more strongly this time, and grabbing his hands. He watched her fingers stroke his skin. "I don't know how I can prove it to you, but I am here by my choice. I love you by _my choice_. Everything you've done during our partnership and every side of you that I've uncovered has made me see more of this amazing person, amazing Devil, or angel, whatever you consider yourself to be, it doesn't matter. Not to me, Lucifer. You're just.. you're my best friend. And, hopefully.. hopefully soon to be more than that, too."

She didn't stop to admire his delightful expression of wonder before stepping on the tops of her toes in her heels to kiss him. It was sweet at first, full of tentativeness. It quickly turned heated, though, as his tongue found hers. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, all the while his lips silkily matched her delicate pressure and he suggestively drew patterns in her mouth. She couldn't help a slightly obscene groan that escaped her throat at the thought of what _else_ he could do with that tongue.. And at that noise, she unfortunately prompted more than she bargained for.

A large set of brilliantly white _wings_ unfolded out from behind Lucifer. 

She pulled back, staring at them and then back at him in shock. He just seemed to be annoyed at them.

But they were absolutely gorgeous, and so fluffy looking.. and could she touch them or would he mind? And wait, holy shit, they were in the middle of the party.


	17. If You’re Alright With That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning warning - Um PG13/but really "R" rating for a few (smutty) things at the end of the chapter! :) Hehe.
> 
> Song suggestion for Chapter 17: Wicked Games by The Weeknd

“Really, Luci? Is this another joke of yours to abuse my powers? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Lucifer turned to see Amenadiel walking towards him through a nearly still crowd of people. Of course, he had frozen time to cover up his little faux-pas.

“Why I admit normally I would jump at the chance, I’m afraid this was just an embarrassing case of this one’s .. abilities.” Lucifer motioned his blame towards Chloe, stuck staring at him in stone-faced astonishment. 

“She has the power to make your wings appear as well?” Amenadiel asked in interest, reaching his younger brother.

“Well, if you mean by her very scandalous sounds she’s been making as of late, yes, sure, why not add that to the list.” Lucifer edged out, absolutely miffed to have to admit it. He wasn’t entirely shocked that Chloe had managed to garner that sort of reaction, she was the most alluring being to ever stir him and finally he was getting the opportunity to do things he’d imagined for quite a long time… but it didn’t stop this whole situation from being slightly infuriating.

“Oh...” Amenadiel paused for a moment, connecting the dots, before the inevitable chuckling came through. “Ah.. so.... I see, now. Sure, well it happens to the best of us brother.” He clapped his arm over Lucifer’s shoulder, earning a very unhappy Devil.

“Uhg, get _off_.” He pushed the offending angel’s arm from his person and put his wings back into their hidden plane of existence.

“So, I don’t think many others managed to see before I slowed reality, but I think it’s for sure that she knows now. What are you going to do?”

“She already knew,” Lucifer responded, quietly. “I’m sure this won’t disturb her much more.. considering.. what she saw before.”

“What do you mean?” Amenadiel stared back. But he seemed to have an idea already.

“I _mean_ , that she saw my Devil face. Apparently, it came back, without my knowledge. An interesting development.” Lucifer grabbed a drink that had been freshly made for another patron off the bar, taking a sip. Vodka soda. Not horrible, but they clearly didn’t opt for top shelf liquor. “I believe it’s when.. I.. killed Cain.”

Amenadiel nodded, seeming hesitant in his response, and apparently already in-the-know of his last committed homicide. “And now, you’re furious at Father I imagine? Cain was, after all, cursed with a special mark. Perhaps Father is punishing you ‘seven-times over’ now?”

Lucifer scoffed, taking another sip of the drink and looking back towards his sibling. “No need to to act incompetent on my behalf. You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve recently latched on as a believer of your theory.” 

Amenadiel’s silence registered as a request for more detail.

Lucifer threw one of his hands up in frustration, “I know it wasn’t Him. I know that I did it. It was me who brought it back. I could practically feel the guilt of it manifest after I killed and taunted Cain straight to Hell, but.. I suppose I just didn’t realize how physical it would be. Then our poor Detective must’ve walked into a very terrifying realization.”

He went back to that moment as he took another glance towards the stilled woman in front of him. She had said she took ‘three days’ to process it all fully after she’d seen his face. Therefore, no other time made as much sense as that moment when she had found him in the flat, crouching over Cain’s body. Her ex-lover, of all things. And then, to see his own burnt and decayed visage and still remain beside him? Still work with him? It was baffling. And she’d waited to tell him even, gotten in the car with him.. let him hold her in her bed..

Kissed him.

Was she truly scared of nothing?

“And she’s still here, with you. That’s fantastic, Luci.” Amenadiel was smiling at him, no, for him. As far as he searched, he couldn’t see a sign of ill-will in his brother’s face. 

“What? You’re not going to tell me ‘it’s irrational’ or a ‘bad idea’ to get involved with her – a human? Not going to chastise me for my ‘carelessness’ in showing the divine? Where’s that power-hungry abusive brotherly love I’d gotten so used to?” Lucifer spat out. For some reason his anger at Amenadiel was abnormally righteous today.

The older sibling shook his head. “I’m not like that anymore, Luci. Or at least, I don’t want to be. And neither do you. We don’t have to hate each other, or fight.” 

Amenadiel approached him, getting closer. “I am _happy_ for you, and if ever there was someone for you, it’s her.”

Lucifer would typically have to tease a statement so… utterly rich in cheesiness, but this time, he couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe somewhere, deep.. _deep_ down, Amenadiel’s approval and his revived brotherly attitude was.. somewhat appreciated. 

“Right..” He shook the emotions off as best as he could, masking his face with a contrite expression and topping it off with his classic devil-may-care humor. “Well thanks for the assist, then. I suppose we can’t have me making a public debut quite yet and starting a commotion. We’ve still got some time before ‘the end’ and such.”

Amenadiel paused for a moment, and then suddenly as if acting completely on impulse, pulled Lucifer into a hug. 

Well then, he’d just completely ignored Lucifer’s given escape to avoid further emotional bonding, hadn’t he. Lucifer didn’t even have time to react fully before Amenadiel had already let him go and was making his way back, and sitting on the couch with the others in a perfect replica of the previous layout. 

Time resumed.

\---

“Lucifer! Your w-“

Chloe paused her outburst as she realized she wasn’t looking at anything unordinary anymore. There were no wings, just Lucifer staring back at her.

“Wait… What? Where are your… wings?” She was almost sad to see them gone. 

“Put away, darling. It’s better for the sake of humanity’s sanity.” He explained lightly, his eyes searching hers to gauge her own, she imagined.

She couldn’t see how hiding those would be possible. She would need to see a demonstration later.. just for scientific purposes, of course.

“You can.. stop time, can’t you?” She pointed at him accusingly. Really, it would explain so much. She’d been wondering about this for a while now.

“Well no, that’s not really _my_ gift.” He looked towards his brother who gave him a quick look back in acknowledgement and then a smile towards Chloe, who had followed Lucifer’s gaze to him.

“Oh. I see. Your brother.. an angel.. can. That’s right. He’s also.. an angel.” 

“You know, you are quite astounding,” Lucifer said proudly, taking a sip of his stolen drink. “Despite the lack of fluidity, it took Linda quite a bit of time to even complete putting such sentences together.”

“When did you get that?” Chloe motioned to the glass in his hand.

“The benefits of time manipulation are quite varied you know.” He answered vaguely.

“Has anyone see my drink?” Asked a nearby voice.

“Lucifer!” Chloe chastised, clearly putting the evidence together.

He smiled a devilish grin before relenting at Chloe’s infamous mom-stare, and telling Patrick to make the bereft man a new Vodka Soda, this time with the good stuff. Unlike the previous…Uhg. Stealers can’t be choosers, though, he surmised.

“So,” he asked charmingly, his eyes darkening once more, “where _were_ we?”

Chloe blushed at his seductive tone. This was such new territory between them and the tension was overwhelming. Never could she have predicted the outcomes of this week, and while she now had some idea of where this was heading (cue the sparks flying in her stomach), it was all happening so fast. But maybe, also, it wasn’t. 

But there was still so much she didn’t know about him. So much she wanted to know. She wasn’t sure how to say it without being offensive to their recent revelations and progress towards something.. real.. but she didn’t know if she was actually ready just yet for where this was all heading.

“Hey.. Lucifer, how would you feel about toning this night down a bit? I’m kind of drunk and-“

“Say no more.” He countered, surprisingly sweet in his demeanor and lightly resting his free hand on her shoulder. She felt her skin heat at his touch. “I wouldn’t have us continue unless the conditions were favorable for all parties, and besides, in this state I can’t even promise that”, chagrined, he motioned to his back, “wouldn’t happen again.”

Ah, he means his wings. His gorgeous, fluffy, wings.. well, she didn’t know if she minded that happening whatsoever. Mm.

“But, we can still maybe..?” She motioned upwards.

“Well I’ve never flown a human, well a conscious human anyways, so I’m not sure how it’ll feel to you but-“

“No!” She threw in quickly, “Not that! I am _definitely_ not ready for that.” She couldn’t help back a string of giggles before she took a breath and managed further. “I meant, would you want to just go talk in your penthouse?”

“Oh.” He laughed a bit too, and they shared a look of pleasant understanding. “Of course, after you.. Chloe.”

Her heart swelled and she grabbed his hand from her shoulder, pressing it to her lips for a quick kiss before parting with it and heading towards the elevator. He followed in suit, seemingly pleased. 

\---

“We should play a game!” Chloe thought aloud after they had comfortably settled in to Lucifer’s couch.

“A game? Oh, but I thought we were being good tonight.” Lucifer’s gaze sparkled playfully.

She bit back her grin and leaned forward to playfully swat his shoulder. They were cozied together, her toes under his thigh and two glasses of bourbon on the coffee table.

“Not like that! I guess it’s not really a game, but just thought it might be interesting.”

“Mm, what would? What’s this _game_ , but ‘not really a game’, then?” Lucifer inquired, lightly brushing her legs underneath the hem of the black velvet dress with his long fingertips.

“Hm. Well, we don’t have to do it, it’s just something that I thought might be fun? Like an ask any question, and we go back and forth. No lies.”

Lucifer quirked his eyebrow at her.

“Fine, fine. I know I didn’t have to add that in, since you’re mister ‘ _I don’t lie_ ’” she rolled her eyes, poorly copying his British accent in the impersonation.

“Quite right, do your best to remember it.” He smiled, “So, then, there are no limits to the questions?”

“Nope.” Chloe responded smugly. No hiding from her now. She was going to finally get some things sorted out tonight. She took grabbed the bourbon and took a sip, feeding her buzz. Well, if she even remembered what was said, anyways..

“And you have to answer? No, let’s say, ‘take a shot and avoid the question’ sort of business allowed?” He added.

She pondered him for a moment. He didn’t seem scared, but just seeming as if he was trying to confirm the rules of the game. 

“We’ll say.. no. Not allowed. That is, if you’re alright with that.” Chloe asked, challenging him just a bit.

His vague expression erupted into a salacious grin at that, and now perhaps she was the one getting a little scared. What was he planning..

“Oh, no, Detective. I think this will be quite fun. I like your idea, quite surprising since normally I wouldn’t think you to suggest something so… well, anyways, me first?” His acting-innocence wasn’t fooling her. He was up to something.

She eyes him suspiciously. “Nope. Youngest goes first.”

“That’s just ageist, Detective.” 

Chloe pondered for a moment. “Okay, so, we’ll start easy then.”

Lucifer looked back in curiosity, as she put her question into words.

“So, what did you think… was the reason I didn’t want to jump your bones and could avoid answering your desire question was, when we first met?”

He looked back in surprise, clearly not expecting her line of questioning. 

“Well.. I suppose I just thought you to be an exceedingly complicated and exciting mystery, perhaps just a more complex puzzle I just needed to figure out. I didn’t know much.. or pretend to assume, but I certainly couldn’t stop wondering. Couldn’t get you out of my head. The one human to respond like you had, or rather not respond, of course it was exhilarating.” He looked back fondly, seemingly reminiscing. 

“And that was why-“

“Ah, ah, ah.” Lucifer waved his finger in a reprimanding motion. “A question for a question, isn’t that right?”

“Fine fine, go ahead.” She assented, waving for him to continue and taking another sip of the smooth alcohol.

“ _Thank_ you very much. Of course a Detective would propose a question game and then proceed to hog all the questions! Then, right.” His grin spread as he met her gaze. “What were the contents of the first naughty dream you had about me?”

The bourbon did not go down so smooth after that.

“Wha-! What?” She croaked, a couple of coughs erupting from her lungs. “You don’t know that-“

“Deteeeective. We did say no lies, did we not?” 

His grin was absolutely maddening. She groaned.

“Come now, it can’t be that bad can it? But honestly, I’m starting to hope it is!” 

He was too excited about this.

“Uhg, Lucifer. I don’t even know how you knew- or what Maze said. I’m going to kill her.”

“You’re stalling, love.” His eyes twinkled in mischief and anticipation.

Fine. But he asked for it.

“Well, it started out here.. in your penthouse..” she started, looking into his eyes. “We were in the elevator, making out.” She licked her lips, watching his smug grin fall.

“And you were.. well your hands were all. over. me.” She shifted her feet under his thighs for effect and his leg twitched. “You lifted me onto your….” She paused for effect, as he awaited every word,”.. Piano.”

He exhaled. She leaned forward, offering a perfect view of her cleavage in the black dress. His eyes drifted, still discreetly, but she noticed.

“I ripped off your shirt.. and you brought me down here.. on this couch. You put me in your lap and..” 

“Yes?” He asked breathily, eyes clouded in his own desire. Even her own retelling of the dream was effecting her. She could feel herself getting turned on. There was that desire again to sit on his lap. 

“I.. well..” this was the part that she didn’t want to say. So embarrassing. Even more now that she knew who he really was.

“Chloe..?” He inquired again, somewhat desperately. 

“Uhg, you had.. well.. you had horns, like.. _devil horns_ and I was .. holding them.. while we..!” She couldn’t even say it. Oh so embarrassing. This game was a bad idea. She couldn’t even look at him while she waited for the laugh.

He did his best to stifle a groan but she still heard it. She looked up from her hands and saw quite a different reaction, though. 

His teeth were clenched, and he was looking up at the ceiling instead of her.

“I.. I almost regret asking considering our agreement for the night.” He edged out, clearly holding himself back. 

“My turn.” She breathed, fascinated by his retained arousal, despite her ridiculous admission.

“Please.” He responded, gaze clouded by desire.

“When you left the dancefloor… what did you go do?” Her mind was reeling with mental images.. ones that even she couldn’t deny were appealing.

“Mm, as much as I wanted to do something, I didn’t think it was the right time.. and I don’t like to take myself in hand if I can help it. Despite how difficult you make it to avoid that particular method. I simply had to wait out a bit...”.

She weighed her options. She did still want to wait, at least in her mind, but she also really didn’t… he was just so .. she loved seeing him undone like this around her.. she craved more. His wings’ appearance had apparently awakened some sort of urge to see him out of control at her actions. She wanted more, and well, if the wings also happened to make an appearance, that wouldn’t be so bad..

She moved from the couch and moved to sit between his legs on the floor. His eyes watched her heatedly.

“Chloe what are you-“

“Shhh. Let me do this.” She asserted as he made moves to bring her back onto the couch. “I want to. It’s what I _desire_.” His favorite word might do the trick.

He paused, seemingly at a loss on how to stop her now that she’d made that particular point clear. 

She bit her lip as she moved to unzip his pants. He only watched, hissing as she grazed him with her fingers, and finally freed him from his constrained pants and boxers. 

“Oh, wow..”

“You sure you’re up to the task, then?” He asked playfully, but his eyes showed little humor, alight with a different emotion entirely. A need.

He was large, that was no lie. She had seem him before, but never.. hard. And, no, this was going to be a challenge.

She took him tentatively in her mouth, swirling her tongue along his head for a few moments. He audibly reacted.

“Tease.” He moaned accusingly.

She licked him along his shaft at that, and his cock twitched. She pushed as much as she could down her throat, earning a deep groan and a small buck of his hips. She repeated the motion and he grabbed her hair with careful restraint.

“ _Chloe_ , ahh.”

She sucked on him, and caressed his base with her hands, coupled with small licks and circles of her tongue on his head over the next few minutes, earning her multiple ‘pleases’ and unintelligible appreciative sounds. But he was holding back still. 

She intensified her circles and pulled him in again to her throat, proud that she hadn’t gagged yet due to his length.

“Chloe.. I’m..ahh.. _I’m close_.”

Her eyes lifted to his as she bobbed. She licked him over his shaft and pulled him down her throat once more. He gasped and bucked, and his release came with a shiver and groan. She licked him clean, as he watched in awe.

She was proud of her outcome to say the least. A quiet Lucifer was definitely an accomplishment. No wings, but maybe she’d manage to get them out next time. 

“And _where_ do you think you’re going?” a rough British voice sounded as she turned to get up.

Before she knew what was happening, he’d flipped her onto the couch, underneath him.

“I’m surprised you would even think I’d let you even leave this room before I can return the favor.”

“It’s not a deal, Lucifer, I just-“

“Ah, but, it’s _my_ desire.” He said back, eyes brimming with arousal and mirth. “You wouldn’t be able to deny that, would you?”

“No.. I don’t.. ah, I wouldn’t.” She couldn’t help herself from squirming underneath him, and he hummed in agreement, cupping her blushed face for a moment and pressing a hot kiss on her lips, slow and agonizing. He moved one hand away from her cheek to move her dress up her hips. She let him continue, moving her body in kind to assist.

“Oh, you’re so wet..” He murmured in approval as he touched her center. He gave her one last look of desperate request before she bit her lip in response and nodded. 

She never knew that man could do so many things with his tongue, and oh my G-devil, he was _good_.

She should’ve told him about the dream a while ago..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everyone! More to come. Goodnight!


	18. Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 Song Suggestions: "Orbit" by SYDE, Ashe and "Powers" by Lostboycrew

His silk sheets draped over her bare legs, and his arms propped up her neck as they laid together on his bed, her in just her underwear and his dress shirt and him in his boxers.

She was encompassed by him in such a familiar, and yet unbelievable way. They still hadn’t had sex, not completely, but they certainly had accomplished.. milestones.. just now.

\---

_His tongue traced her lower lips, and he nibbled on a very sensitive area. Her body jerked in response to the stimulation. “Lucifer..!”_

_"Is it alright love?" He moved his head up to ask._

_"Don't stop!" She breathed haughtily. She didn't even care about to see what sort of prideful look that likely earned her. All she wanted was that mouth on her again._

_He granted her request with gusto, licking and sucking on the right places, finding new ways to make her squirm. As he focused in on her clit, his fingers steadily entered her, adding to the rush and build of her release._

_Never had a man understood her body so well, and she didn't know if this was one of his 'supernatural' gifts, but due to his talents, she found that she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case._

__

_"Oh, oh! Please.. Lucifer..." She groaned, and bit back her normal utterance of God's name, for his benefit, and perhaps even her own. His fingers thrummed quicker into her center in a steady rhythm and his oral ministrations teased to a breaking point. She was so close!_

_He lifted his head for a moment to encourage her on. "You can cum, love. Cum for me, Chloe?" Her arousal spiked at his heady words._

_Suddenly, Lucifer's fingers curled, hitting what she surmised was her G-Spot, and oh how in the world did he do that so easily? There was nothing to stop her from coming undone._

_She arched her back and gasped his name once more as she hit her breaking point. He slipped his fingers from her and kissed her from her bud to her neck. She could barely respond to it, as she was coming down in an utter bliss. Her body buzzed in pleasure, and she looked at him through a haze._

_Instead of meeting a classic self-satisfied Lucifer face, though, he stared back at her in a mix of awe and nervousness._

_"You are positively magnificent." He muttered almost to himself as he moved to plant more kisses across her neck._

\---

She couldn’t help the nuzzle she made into the crook of his shoulder at the residual pleasure coursing through her body. A sound of approval came from Lucifer’s throat at his own spent arousal and their comfortable closeness before craning his neck to peer down at her.

“You’re.. not regretting anything are you.. Chloe?”

She looked back at him, moving her face from her cozy position.

“I think, yah, maybe.” She feigned her best serious demeanor.

He physically flinched, rapidly moving to get up, but she pulled him back down, her act dissolving into a joking smile.

“Hold on, there. I mean, that think I might regret… not letting you do that sooner.”

He exhaled immediately, his head falling back down to his pillow. “You know, I didn’t think I was capable of a common heart attack, despite your proximity, but you do love to prove me wrong don’t you.”

She shrugged, knowing he could feel her movements on his chest. “It might be true that I sometimes enjoy seeing you lose your constant smugness.”

His lighthearted demeanor seemed to slip for a moment as she saw a glimmer of uncertainty cross his face. She was beginning to understand this constant game of back in forth in his emotions, but she still couldn’t decipher every reason that it was happening.

“What is it?” She asked. Better to be straightforward with him, she’d learned.

He was quiet for another moment before reluctantly uttering his concerns. “How.. how do you feel? Knowing?”

She caught on to his vulnerable tone and she made sure to meet his eyes. He was looking at her in an unintelligible expression.

“Knowing what?

“We haven’t stopped our game, right?” He inquired, waiting for her response. She acquiesced with a nod. He mimicked her.

“In that case, then, how do you feel? Knowing that you’ve just.. let ..the Devil touch you?"

“It felt pretty amazing.”

He smirked, but it fell after a moment, he was still waiting for her deeper answer.

The validation was needed, the verbal admission that she wasn’t unnerved by him. However, she was half worried that any denial of weirdness would cause him the almost equal pain of making him once again conclude their relations weren’t truly consensual due to .. his.. Father’s involvement. Although she sincerely hoped he wouldn’t attribute any relation of Him to the reason for her orgasm. For several reasons.

“I mean, I don’t know Lucifer. I just..” She laid back on his chest, facing him and getting comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him, almost subconsciously it seemed.

“.. I actually.. I didn’t really think about that just now. Like I’ve said, you’re still you. If anything, I just feel happy that you’re finally being open with me. And that means I can trust you too, and it makes this” she motioned lazily between their bodies, “something really special to me..”.

“But that can change, I presume? I’ve seen it.. One minute humans are fine with something and the next, well, they’re begging the Devil for their next desire.” His gaze shone with a darker emotion. She knew he was just looking for another excuse to throw up the walls.

“Do you think I’m like that?” Chloe inquired. He nodded in understanding as she as clarified her justification in the question, “It’s my turn, by the way.” It seemed that if everything was under the context of a game he was more willing to open up. She was glad he’d wanted to continue it, even after their.. distractions. Wonderful, absolutely amazing, distractions, albeit.

“Well, no… I don’t.” He came to his own conclusion, it seemed. “You’re nothing like that, you're much better than other humans, but maybe.. that's the problem..” he paused before continuing, another freak-out clearly on the horizon, “It's all beca-“

“I’m pretty sure that at the very least my personality is my own.” She interrupted him before he could second-guess their relationship into another storm of dissonance. The ‘miracle’ concept may have been breached, and she admitted to its understandable cause of concern on his behalf, but it didn’t need to keep shutting down all their progress.

Thankfully he didn’t attempt to voice the idea again. He relented, distributing a delicate kiss to her temple before languidly starting the conversation once more.

“So.. me now? Why didn’t you run? You saw my other face at the flat didn’t you? You even admitted before it shook you, so why didn’t you run, Dectective?” His voice was colored by a morbid sort of curiosity.

She stroked his forearm that rested over her hip with light touches, pondering her response and reliving the moment in her mind. “Well, for starters, before I could say anything you were already rushing over to hug me."

She watched him put his right palm over his face and groan. “Yes, that’s right.. I did, didn’t I.. Darling, I have to wonder why you at least didn’t slap me! I think this might confirm my theory that your flight and fight response is truly flawed beyond repair.”

She giggled before continuing. “Well, maybe. Guess it comes with the ‘cop’ territory. But as soon as it came, it went. You were already back to looking like your normal self-“

“I believe you mean a ‘disastrous version of my ‘normal self’ with destroyed Armani. Such a shame.” He corrected with a faux tone of sadness to his voice in his remembrance of the lost suit. She sighed, of course.

“Only you would put so much weight on the idea of brand name clothing. Yah, sure, fine. And actually, maybe it was the fact that you weren’t looking like your normal self that helped.”

He looked back in confusion.

"You seemed, well, really upset.” She clarified, “I could understand that, the moments where you just, well, feel your worst? I’ve had them too. Besides, I knew despite what you might threaten or what people might think, you don’t really want to harm others. And you’re certainly not evil. Troublesome, sometimes annoying, ridiculous? Yes. But not evil.”

He hummed thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. Seemingly, she’d hit a mark. “You think so, do you?”

She nodded back, proudly, sitting up a bit on the bed with her elbow to turn and look at him. “You were just a man in that moment, Lucifer. A man who was dealing with a lot. Once I realized that, I wasn’t going to go anywhere. Besides, I’d just seen something much scarier than that.“

He barked out a laugh of incredulity. “I doubt it.”

“It’s true.” She brought her hand up from stroking his forearm to rest on his cheek, pulling him back down from those infernal walls he might go behind again. Her caress brought him back to her as his eyes closed in pleasure with the soft skin of her touches to his face. He leaned into it and she smiled.

“Thinking Pierce was going to succeed? That I might actually lose you? That was the scariest part.”

“Surprisingly I think I can relate.” He muttered, brown orbs still shut in bliss.

That’s right. He’d gone through his own row of moments where she almost… and that brought to mind some other questions, too.

“How did you get the antidote? When I was poisoned?”

His eyes blinked open, distraught, and he moved back a bit out of her touch. Reluctantly. He matched her posture and sat up on his elbow as well to face her.

“I mean, it's really quite a long story, and shouldn't we be getting back down to the party? Our absence is probably being missed right around now..”

She raised her eyebrow. She wasn't letting him off.. although he was probably right about the party thing. They'd only been gone an hour though? Right? They could stay up a little longer.

"Yes, alright that's true, we should probably go back soon... but at this moment, I'm asking you this Lucifer, and you promised you'd be open."

He sighed in admission, apparently unsurprised by her relentlessness or just unwilling to fight back against her determination. "Well, as you know, that horrid scientist killed himself! Of course, I had an idea of where he would’ve gone post-suicide, considering the man’s enormous amount of terrible acts and buried guilt. I simply, well, popped down, grabbed the antidote, and came back, after just a bit of complication. But all's well that ends well, isn't it?"

So, he'd gone to Hell for her? It seemed like something he would be able to do easily, but his expression wasn't giving that idea. She knew his tells pretty well by now and that smile he was giving was hiding some sort of guilt. Or, maybe just fear?

What didn't he want her to know? Something that she'd be hurt about? Or angry? She sat up and crossed her legs, sitting near the pillows. He looked at her dubiously before she made her intentions clear by motioning for him to put his head in her lap. He complied, but she could tell he was holding some suspicions towards her sudden actions.

She started to play with his hair, raking her hands through it and earning a pleased hum of approval. His shoulders relaxed in turn, and she took the opportunity.

"Okay, so, you went back to Hell, then. But I don't think you're being completely honest about everything that happened, which I think was part of the game, Lucifer. Am I wrong?" She didn't stop her ministrations and his brow only scrunched lightly at the accusation, as he was still enjoying her ploy of distraction.

"Right.. so.. technically I did answer your question." He countered, but then faltered as he looked up to see a very firm glare. "Ah, well, best to just say it all then? Where was I.." He took a deep breath. "Yes, well, as I implied, I did go to Hell. Getting there wasn't as .. easy.. as it should be, though. Typically I'd just fly down in a jiff, but you see, at the time I'd still been a wingless devil, by my own choice of course, but it made things more difficult. Our dear Doctor Linda reluctantly agreed to help, along with Maze, to get me in your vicinity at the hospital, actually the room right below you in case you're curious, to quite literally kill me and then bring me back, giving me just enough time to rustle the recipe from that cretin and come back in time to save the day and such.."

He went quiet as her breathing hallowed out. He'd _died_ for her. But was it even the first time? Or the second? "Lucifer.."

"Yes, so" he continued as he saw she was still calm, despite clearly shook, "It was working splendidly at first. See, Doctor Linda was going to use some very useful electrical instruments to bring me back, good as new, but it turns out that lately even I can be held by Hell's doors. It's a guilt concept, sort of self-implemented torture if you will. Either way, my mum popped down as well and got me out before, well, in time to get you what you needed to be our fearless detective again." He smiled cautiously, meeting her gaze. Her hands had stopped running through his soft locks.

"Detective?... Chloe?"

What could she say to that? The Devil.. no, Lucifer, had risked everything, even eternal damnation to save her. Tears spilled over stilled cheeks. 

"Tell me..? What's wrong? Detective, it's alright, everything's okay now-"

She bent down putting her forehead to his, and holding his cheeks between her hands. "Yes, everything is okay. Thanks to you." 

He was quiet as she peppered kisses along his forehead. "You saved me. You made sure my daughter still had a mom. Lucifer, don't you realize how big that is?"

"I don't know how much the little Urchin came into it." He smiled with a hint of playfulness, eyes closed and enjoying the touches of her lips that she was gifting him. "But, I suppose.. some part of me knew. I started.. to feel better about.. myself.. and soon enough, my wings were back."

How much did she owe him? How much had he done? The question game could go on forever, couldn't it. At what point would her thirst for answers be satisfied?

She held him close, giving soft kisses across his face and threading her fingers through his hair and moving on occasion to stroke his face. He looked absolutely elated, and very sleepy, now. It was without a doubt, incredibly adorable.

"You think you'll be able to make it back down, old man?" She teased, bringing them back to their comfortable banter.

"See? I knew you were ageist." He muttered. He took a moment more to appreciate their closeness, grabbing her wrists to hold them to his face for a few more seconds, before letting her go and forcing himself to sit up and start dressing.

She understood the reluctance. It always felt like there was too many distractions for them ever to properly enjoy time together, and especially now.

"So, your question game.. is it over?" He asked, facing away from her as he buttoned up a new dress shirt from the closet. Chloe hadn't yet discarded his earlier one.

"Do you want it to be?" She didn't want to push him if he didn't want to go further. But it had been surprisingly helpful..

He considered for a moment before picking up her velvet dress from the ground and handing it to her, meeting her eyes. "I think.. it was enjoyable." He smirked a bit, likely intentionally reminding her of the more R-rated responses it had prompted.

She blushed at his brashness. "Okay, then it's not over."

"So, to be continued, then" Lucifer gleamed, bending down to peck her lips.

She smiled as he pulled away, and moved to unbutton his dress shirt. He watched appreciatively, licking his lips in a dramatic fashion and suddenly she felt shy again.

"Alright, you know, on second thought, I'm changing in the bathroom."

"Fine, fine. I'll wait by the bar. Bloody hell, you _would_ be the one to still kick me out after I've seen everything." He turned and walked away as she bit back a smile. " _Several_ times by the way!" was his last retort as she finished dressing. She rolled her eyes.

After making sure the laces in the back of the dress were still secure and that her hair wasn't a complete mess, Chloe joined Lucifer at the elevator.

"After you, love." He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in gently. They enjoyed a few more stolen kisses on the way down, unable to deny the ability to finally partake.

As the elevator opened back up to bring them back to reality once more, they noticed that someone was already on stage making a speech. 

"Looks like the party went on without us just fine." Chloe said to him, holding back a laugh at his grumpy expression.

"No, but how? How can they, when I'm not here? Utterly ridiculous!"

"Alright, let's not get a big head. And don't look at me like that when I say 'big head', Lucifer."

Chloe turned around to look for their friends. The crowd was a little smaller than it had been before, so she spotted Ella on the other side of the bar somewhat easily. She was about to pull Lucifer along with her but as she tugged on his arm, she felt as if she was trying to move stone.

She turned around to see an absolutely stunning black-haired woman with one hand on Lucifer's shoulder, and the other with a knife to his throat.

He was staring at back at the stranger in astonishment and with a ghost of something indiscernible in eyes. "Hello, Eve."

The woman grinned coldly, her grip tightening on the knife's handle. "Samael. It's been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! So, new character alert. Let's add some drama shall we? >:)
> 
> And you all know how evil I am with cliffhangers. Sorry.. haha. Thanks for all your support! :)


	19. Does This Kind of Stuff Happen Often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it!? Only 18 more days!
> 
> Song suggestion for Chapter 19: "Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)" by Hozier

Chloe’s instinct kicked in before her mind did.

She grabbed the woman’s wrist, turning her body and using her own bent arm as leverage to push her down. The stranger’s face slammed onto the bar and she let out an angry grunt as the knife clattered to the floor.

Lucifer’s stunned expression brought Chloe back into the stilled environment of the moment, where she realized both he and the entire contents of the bar were now staring at her, the person who had been speaking on the stage was now completely silent.

“Chloe, I-“

Lucifer couldn’t finish his sentence before Dan was running over to help restrain the woman. Amenadiel came to join him but froze as he approached and saw just who was being contained.

The crowd erupted into hushed chatter, clearly stunned by the events. Linda, Ella and Maze, still on the other side of the bar, were looking to Chloe now, their expressions requesting an explanation. But she shook her head, silently telling them she hadn’t any idea herself.

She needed to find out what was happening.

If she’d heard Lucifer right, he’d said “Eve”. Was she _the Eve_?

What did that mean, if so? How was she here? Why was she trying to kill Lucifer.. or what had she called him?

_Samael._

It was his name. His.. past name. It lifted a chill to her skin, but she tensed, reminding herself that this was not the time to be spiraling. To be thinking too hard abut any complicated details.

She turned to look back at Lucifer but he was locked in a gaze with his brother, who was now standing closer than she’d realized.

Judging by the shared disturbed expression they were sharing, this wasn’t something either of them expected, either. And if two.. _celestials_.. were both worried about this woman, Chloe herself was becoming increasingly scared to find out what was going on.

Chloe’s voice found her finally. “Dan, can you secure her in Lucifer’s penthouse?”

Dan struggled as the woman wriggled under his grasp, crying out to let her go. “What?” Dan yelled above the angry protests of the woman, “Chloe we need to get her to the station!”

Chloe caught the woman’s eye looking towards her in her peripherals. But she wasn’t going to look back. Not just yet.

“Dan, I know, but just hold on. I think there’s a little more to the story. I need to talk to Lucifer first.”

“Of _course_ I’m stuck dealing with his mess.” Dan muttered, before the woman became more frenzied, and he was forced to apply more pressure to push her up from the bar in the direction of the elevator. “Common, crazy, you’re coming with me.”

Chloe realized that Amenadiel and Lucifer were now walking towards one of the wine cellars in the bar, while everyone was distracted by Dan wrangling the suspect. She stalked forward, following them.

She heard the edges of Lucifer’s voice from the outside of the room. She moved a smidge closer to hear them over the hushed chatter of the crowd of people, but stayed back to avoid being detected - worried that they withhold certain details if she were to appear.

Even if Lucifer’s past was more clear now, he still did not have a very good track record of telling her all that she needed to know.

\---

“Luci, that was-“

“Yes, thank you brother, I’m quite aware of who that was!” Lucifer cried frustratedly, running his hands through his hair. “The question is, what is she doing here!”  


“Is it perhaps your punishment for Cain’s murder? Is it really even her? Shouldn’t she be in Hell?”

“Well sure in theory, judging by my last time I saw her there, which was, hey, I don’t know, give or take a few thousand years?” Lucifer said sarcastically.

Amenandiel narrowed his eyes. “This is exactly why you shouldn’t be here, on earth. You have a _job_ , Luci. Souls like Eve, escaping? This is just-“

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother’s naïveté. “I’m _retired_. And she’s not just an escaped soul, or haven’t you noticed? She’s in her original form. Someone either constructed this replicated body for her to inhabit, knowing full well her previous appearance, or… something even more complicated has occurred. Perhaps even I would be apt to believe it’s a.. punishment.. but..”

Lucifer trailed off, staring at nothing imparticular.

Could this be his Father’s punishment? But.. it had become so obvious lately that it wasn’t quite His style to do something like this. He was really way more metaphorically ‘hands-off’ than what this would entail. Then again, Cain’s death was two big birds in Dad’s direction with breaking the ‘thou shalt not kill humans’ rule and well, the fact that said-human was the one in existence who was cursed to walk the earth forever.

Had he really, finally, gotten his Father’s attention – over that? It didn’t seem likely. But only one way to find out.

“Let’s go have a chat with our favorite snake, then, shall we.”

“Luci, that’s a bad idea. You know what she can do.”

“Of course I bloody well do, but what is the other option? Have any other insightful suggestions? Hm?” He cried exasperatedly back.

A soft, familiar, voice broke Lucifer from his oncoming tantrum.

“Why is it a bad idea?”

Both Lucifer and Amenadiel swiveled towards the doorway to see Chloe there, staring back in a both a nervous and determined fashion. A look Lucifer was beginning to recognize as her general reaction towards anything a tad too supernatural in concept.

“That was Eve, wasn’t it.” She added in the midst of the uncertain silence.

“Yes, it was.” Lucifer answered back, solemnly and, perhaps, a bit terrified himself.

“Why did she try to kill you Lucifer?”

“Oh, there could be a few reasons.”

Chloe knitted her eyebrows together in dissatisfaction at the vague reply.

“Ah, if you must know.. I may have done a few things to piss her off, just a little.”

Chloe folded her arms together, “Like?”

Lucifer fiddled with his cufflinks, avoiding Chloe’s and his brother’s gaze. “Well who knows what all she even is aware of, but beyond ruining her relationship with Adam, being partly responsible for her landing her in Hell, being loosely connected to the demons who likely tortured her and her son Abel, there’s the bit about me murdering her other son and stealing away her future daughter-in-law.” He paused for effect and looked between the two of them with a tight expression. “You know, all the typical motivators for murder.”

Lucifer smiled sheepishly at the two stricken faces that stared back at him in silence for just a beat too long.

Amenadiel grimaced. “Is it bad I’m reconsidering which side I’m on?”

\---

Chloe was trying not to agree too much with that sentiment herself. She bit her lip in unease and tried not to connect how the ‘stealing the future daughter-in-law’ comment involved her. Those were plenty of motives for murder, honestly. It could be anything.

“Very funny. But don’t joke about her too much. She’s walking manipulation. That woman could get a man to poison himself full-well knowing it, if she wanted to. She shouldn’t be here, and I need to find out why she is, and what.. specific … reason her first desire was to put a knife to me.”

Lucifer straightened his suit in an obvious discomfort. He clearly didn’t want to talk to Eve. How powerful were her words if she could scare the Devil? And what exactly was their relationship before? Wasn’t the story just about an apple?

But she was also beginning to realize things weren’t always so simple as the stories made them sound.

Wait, Dan.

“Dan’s up there with her!” Chloe choked out in sudden realization.

Would Eve have him poisoned? Would she hurt him? What had she just involved Trixie’s father in?

Lucifer and Amenadiel perked up at that. “Right. _Daniel_.” Lucifer murmured. “That’s not good.. she’ll have her way with him in a second’s notice. No time for more storytelling, I’m afraid.”

Chloe watched as the two men were suddenly there one moment and gone the next in the blink of an eye. She couldn’t hold back her small gasp as the residual wind pushed back the hair from her shoulders.

Maze rushed in shortly after the disappearance of the two angels, with Linda in tow just a few seconds later. “Chloe, where is Lucifer?”

“Upstairs, with… her.” Chloe was spacing out still, just a bit from everything that was happening. She was doing her best to keep her grip on reality, but she was slipping just a bit.

Maze’s eyes darkened. “I thought it was that bitch,” she growled in annoyance. “And now she’s got Azazel on her side. He’s the only other demon who could stand a chance against me. And Lucifer’s not exactly on his game against Eve, either.”

Linda gaped. “You’re telling me that was Eve? _Eve_? But how? And Maze, how do you know there’s a demon with her?”

Maze angrily held up the knife that Eve had brought with her as proof.

“I can't tell you how the hell she got here, but I would know this knife anywhere.”

Chloe pulled herself out of the shock that was beginning to stiffen her limbs.

“Maze can you clear the club?”

Maze rolled her eyes, apparently none-to-pleased with Chloe asking her to do something. “Ella’s taking care of it.”

That was good enough for Chloe. And probably smart that Ella stays away as well. It would all be just a little bit too much if she had to don her celestial-knowledge sea legs in the midst of all this.

Linda stared at Chloe apologetically. “You’re really getting the whole starter kit, aren’t you?”

Chloe huffed, “It feels like it. How was I so blind? Does this kind of stuff happen often?”

Linda barked out a laugh. “You could say that. Over a martini some time I’ll tell you some of my own brushes with the divine.”

Chloe could see Linda tense at the idea, despite the easy going-ness she tried to convey. Seems that her introduction may have been a little abrupt as well, or maybe just everything that had happened thus far.

“So are you two coming or what?” Maze’s tense voice brought them back to the moment.

Linda and Chloe, the only two mortals left in the building apparently, looked towards each other and nodded. They stalked behind Maze towards the elevator.

Chloe only barely registered the tremor in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter! I'm back! And perhaps writing a bit more in excitement of the new season :)


End file.
